Crossing Roads : le lion et la Renarde
by Aiko.M
Summary: Meurtres, sexe, humour à la Varia. Kitsune Aiko se fait recruter par Varia. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour ne pas qu'on la remarque et ignorer son passé. La rencontre de prédateurs d'envergures différentes se croisant au détour d'un espace. Survivra-t-elle à la Varia ? OCxXanxus. (PREQUEL POSTED)
1. Croisements

**Disclaimer** : _KHR_ est à Akira Amano_-sensei_.

**Rating** : Contenu violent, meurtres, sexe, humour, Mafia.

**Nda** : Bienvenues dans mon nouveau délire ! Accrochez-vous à vos onglets _GoogleTranslate_, je mélange tout un tas de langues et de styles (et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes). J'attends vos avis ! Prequel : Les nuages sont des choses capricieuses, OneShot rated HibariKyoyaxKitsuneAiko.

**Hint** : XanxusxKitsuneAiko. Fran-Squalo-Cervello-Varia-Vongola. Quatre ans après Arc Varia x Arc futur x Arc Curse of the Rainbow-Fran recrutement.

**Resume** : Kitsune Aiko se fait recruter par la Varia. La rencontre de prédateurs au détour d'un espace.

[Edition 11/01/2016]

* * *

><p><span>La situation présente.<span>

Hum. J'écartai davantage mes jambes tendues et me cambrai à m'en tordre la colonne vertébrale. Oh, que c'était bon. Mes mains serrées sur les barreaux de la rambarde devant moi me permettaient de garder un semblant d'équilibre, et surtout d'empêcher ma tête de venir les heurter à chaque poussée. Mes jambes tremblaient de mêmes que tous mes muscles épuisés qui protestaient avec violence. Mais les sensations étaient grisantes, au-delà du concevable. Ses grandes mains toujours bouillantes tenaient fermement mes hanches pour stabiliser mon bassin alors que derrière moi, ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Il lâcha un grognement félin en augmentant encore la cadence et franchement, je perdais totalement pied. Ma voix était tellement bousillée que les cris qui passaient ma gorge ne ressemblaient plus qu'aux suffocations d'un animal mourant. Hum, je ne savais même pas si mes yeux étaient ouverts. Je ne voyais de toute façon que les flashs incolores propulsés par le plaisir trop intense dans mon cerveau, jusqu'à lui faire oublier toute rationalité. Je n'avais conscience ni de la brise fraîche qui refroidissait nos corps transpirants, ni du spectacle de l'aube devant moi. Non, tout ce qui importait était les balancements de mon corps soumis aux assauts ininterrompus de son membre dans mes chaires avides, le claquement de mes seins rebondissant en rythme avec celui de son bassin buttant sur le mien, dans le mien et la jouissance dévastatrice qui ne cessait de monter, monter et monter encore. L'homme et sa manière de baiser étaient tellement parfaits que j'avais l'impression de jouir à chaque fois qu'il me pénétrait. Et sa durait depuis cinq putains d'heures. Après être l'avoir fait contre un mur, dans le lit, sous la douche et par terre, nous étions sur le balcon dominant tout le domaine _Varia_. Et je ne pouvais même pas dire laquelle de toutes avaient été la meilleure de la soirée.

J'essayai de crier plus fort alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient tellement sur ma peau que ses ongles me blessaient. Je sentais mon corps convulser autour de lui, sentais mon vagin l'enserrer de contractions de plus en plus intenses et de plus en plus proches. Et je le sentais arriver, il y était presque, chacune de ses brusqueries le hurlaient. Mais pour ma part j'y étais déjà. Absolument toutes mes connections nerveuses furent balayées par l'orgasme qui explosa dans mon bas ventre. J'oubliai comment penser, comment respirer et comment contrôler ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Si je ne m'écroulai pas sur le champ fut par ce que ses poignes solides me maintinrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit lui aussi libéré avec un – rare – gémissement sourd et puissant.

Je tournai la tête vers lui pour observer son expression étrangement hébétée que je devinai cent fois plus flagrante sur mon visage d'ordinaire si fermé. Mais je n'en avais que faire. Le souffle encore lourd, il se baissa doucement pour passer ses bras sous mes genoux et dans mon dos. Il me ramassa et me souleva sans difficulté et traversa les baies vitrées de la terrasse pour regagner sa chambre. J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée désarticulée. Il nous lâcha juste tous les deux sur son immense lit encore défait et tâché du deuxième round. Je ne cherchai même pas à bouger et sombrai directement.

« Femme » me rappela sa voix rauque.

Grognant, je luttai pour m'éloigner de l'inconscience en levant le visage vers lui. Je ne parvins qu'à ouvrir un œil que je fixai sur ses prunelles rouges. Il se retourna et me tira à lui, me plaquant contre son torse musclé et criblé de cicatrices. Il passa ses bras autour de moi, une de ses mains s'emparant de ma fesse et me serra avec une espèce d'affection douce mais brusque qu'il ne m'avait jamais montré. Cette réalisation fit louper un battement à mon cœur pas encore remit de nos aventures. Le peu d'adrénaline qu'il devait rester dans mon sang me permit de remonter mon buste jusqu'à pouvoir poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je lui donnai un chaste mais intense baiser auquel il répondit, puis approchai ma bouche de son oreille.

« Humhum..._Hai_...Boss_-man_. »

Je m'enroulai autour de lui pour m'imprégner de sa chaleur et inspirai profondément son odeur si sauvage et unique. Un espèce de ronronnement d'aise faisait vibrer sa cage thoracique et je me permis un sourire apaisé. Je m'endormis. Enfin.

Ce qu'elle en pensait.

Honnêtement, ma vie avait toujours été assez chaotique. Mais dernièrement...hum, je ne comprenais pas ce qui n'avait pas marché. Quelques mois plus tôt je n'étais qu'une fille blasée commettant des massacres de temps en temps, juste pour l'excitation du meurtre. Je me baladais par ici ou par-là, au gré de mes envies de voyages et des éventuelles autorités à mes trousses. Je n'étais qu'une psychotique de plus revendiquant son indépendance et sa force. J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux -ou presque- pour rester le plus loin possible des problèmes et ne pas me faire remarquer. Et voilà que du jour au lendemain, je me retrouvais non seulement membre de la meilleure organisation d'escouades d'assassins de toute la Mafia, mais en plus, je m'envoyais en l'air avec mon enfoiré de Boss_-man~_. Hum, beaucoup trop de négligences de ma part avaient conduites à cette situation. Il était temps de faire le point.

Ce que l'on savait d'elle.

[Tiré du _prequel_ :_.../s/10217031/1/Les-nuages-sont-des-choses-capricieuses_]

De la brume s'éleva alors. De la brume hein? Il détestait les illusionnistes. Un rire résonna, un rire de femme. Elle sourit. Un sourire carnassier.

_« Humhum. » _Une lame apparut, puis la garde du couteau ouvragé.

_« Humhum. »_ Son rire résonnait encore quand elle disparut.

_Kitsune Aiko était une jeune fille souriante._

_Kitsune Aiko était une jeune fille joviale._

_Kitsune Aiko était une jeune fille avenante._

_Kitsune Aiko était une jeune fille qui inspirait confiance._

En apparence, et quand elle le voulait.

_Kitsune Aiko était une meurtrière._

_Kitsune Aiko aimait se battre._

_Kitsune Aiko aimait sentir ses ennemis faire couler son sang._

_Kitsune Aiko aimait sentir le sang de ses_ _victimes_ _couler._

_Kitsune Aiko aimait en effet sourire._

_Kitsune Aiko aimait voir la peur dans leurs yeux quand elle leur souriait avant de les achever._

_Kitsune Aiko avait un sourire carnassier._

_Kitsune Aiko aimait mordre leurs chaires._

_Kitsune Aiko était sauvage._

_Kitsune Aiko était provocatrice._

_Kitsune Aiko était impulsive._

_Kitsune Aiko était capricieuse._

_Kitsune Aiko était bonne._

_Et surtout, surtout, Aiko était folle._

Comment sa soirée avait dérapé.

Les portes de l'ascenseur doré s'ouvrirent sur le douzième étage de l'hôtel haut de gamme après que la voix automatisée l'ait annoncé en japonais. Cela faisait huit mois que Kitsune Aiko n'était pas revenu au Japon. Depuis la dernière visite qu'elle avait donnée à Hibari Kyoya, en fait. Elle était ensuite retournée en Europe histoire de couper quelques têtes et de rentrer dans son village perdu dans le Jura. Il fallait dire qu'elle s'y était ennuyé ferme. Et la nourriture japonaise lui manquait bien trop. Alors elle était revenue à Namimori. Pour une fois, elle avait même accepté un contrat. Elle s'avança sur la luxueuse moquette bordeaux du couloir vide. Son expression était indéchiffrable alors qu'elle détaillait les murs aux tapisseries dorées et les portes des chambres de bois clair. Elle bailla, les mains passé derrière sa nuque en dépassant la suite numéro six et continua sur sa droite. Deux hommes vêtus de costumes noirs et portant des oreillettes étaient postés devant la porte tout au bout. Un ricanement remonta de sa gorge alors qu'elle s'avançait vers leurs airs menaçants.

« Humhum. »

Le plus grand des deux, teint en blond, avait la hanse d'un katana à son épaule. Sous la chemise de l'autre, Aiko devinait clairement la forme d'un holster. Tous deux portaient sûrement un couteau à la cheville. La jeune fille continua d'avancer alors qu'ils lui lançaient des regards menaçants. Ils n'avaient pas l'air commodes.

« Toi, gamine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Casse-toi d'ici tout de suite, je te laisse trois secondes ! »

Elle ne réagit pas et continua d'avancer vers eux. Ils se tendirent et un moins d'une seconde, ils étaient prêts à dégainer s'il le fallait. Peut-être ne comprenait-elle pas le japonais ? Sa peau halée, ses longs cheveux et yeux couleur fauve montraient qu'elle était étrangère. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la laisser s'approcher davantage. Le Boss était ici incognito et avait bien précisé qu'il ne devait être dérangé pour rien au monde, encore moins à cause de curieux. Il leur avait donné le champ libre pour tuer quiconque semblerait suspect. Pas de quartier. C'était également ce que l'employeur de celle qu'on appelait _la Renarde _lui avait conseillé. Ou plutôt son employeuse qui n'était autre que la femme du fameux boss infidèle qu'elle était venue abattre. Aiko prenait rarement des contrats, très rarement. Il fallait d'abord obtenir son contact mais ensuite et surtout qu'elle daigne accepter. Elle en prenait quelques-uns par ans, les mieux payés, et disparaissait le reste du temps. Elle ne voulait pas que ses liens avec la Mafia soient trop fréquents, elle n'avait aucune envie d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Sa vie avait beau ne pas être passionnante tous les jours, ça lui convenait de tuer aléatoirement quand l'envie lui en prenait et de voyager le plus possible pour qu'on ne puisse la suivre.

Quand l'homme au katana dégaina et lança une attaque se voulant mortelle, elle était déjà en garde et attendait son coup. Elle tendit une main devant son visage dans laquelle se matérialisa l'une de ses dagues. C'était son arme défensive, sa "main gauche" dont la lame ne possédait qu'un tranchant. Elle la tenait d'une manière particulière, toujours vers le bas, comme à l'envers. Ce fut cette lame qui arrêta celle de l'homme et le repoussa alors qu'elle ripostait. Comment une femme pouvait-elle avoir suffisamment de force pour l'arrêter net, lui ? Et d'où venait cet espèce de _tantō _ouvragé ? Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y penser davantage qu'une deuxième arme semblable apparut dans sa main droite et qu'elle s'élançait pour le planter. Celle-ci possédait un double tranchant brillant qu'il réussit à détourner pour protéger son flanc gauche, mais il ne put parer le premier couteau qui s'enfonça profondément dans sa trachée.

Aiko repoussa son corps d'un coup de pied alors que son sang se mettait à gicler de la plaie béante avec des gargouillements humides d'agonie. D'un mouvement de buste elle s'écarta de la trajectoire de la balle qui venait de partir et lança avec précision sa lame droite dans la poitrine du second garde qui la tenait en joue. Au même moment, la porte de la suite s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître trois gardes supplémentaires. Rapide, elle esquiva les coups du premier qui se jeta sur elle, et habile, elle glissa dans son dos puis fit courir sa lame sur sa gorge par derrière. Les chaires, tendons et muscles cédèrent et il s'écroula. Elle se baissa pour éviter une salve de balles et d'un mouvement circulaire de la jambe mit par terre le deuxième qui avait semblé si sûr du couteau qu'il tenait. Elle l'acheva en plantant sa main gauche directement dans son cœur et se releva d'un bond pour s'occuper du tireur restant. L'homme s'appelait Kouta et venait d'avoir ses vingt-trois ans. Comme au ralenti, alors qu'il continuait à appuyer frénétiquement sur la gâchette, Kouta vit cette femme étrange esquiver les balles avec quelque chose proche de l'ennui sur son visage. Cependant, alors que les trente et un centimètre de la lame d'assaut s'enfonçaient entre ses côtes, il remarqua dans ses yeux orangés une excitation et un plaisir sombrement fous. Kouta eut une dernière pensée pour sa mère. Aiko repoussa son corps qui tomba à la renverse. Elle repassa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et s'avança enfin devant la porte numéro huit. D'un coup de pied, elle la fit sauter et se remit à couvert derrière le couloir. Les balles se mirent à voler par dizaines et elle écouta attentivement pour déterminer le nombre de tireurs. Deux ou trois bonhommes avec des semi-automatiques ne pouvait rien contre elle. Elle attendit quelques secondes qu'ils se rendent compte qu'elle n'était pas dans leur ligne de mire avant de perdre patience et de s'élancer vers eux. Trois projectiles furent lancer presque simultanément et les trois hommes s'écroulèrent de concert, un stylet aiguisé planté entre les deux yeux. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et s'avança vers ce qui devait être la chambre à coucher. Elle entendit alors les gémissements terrifiés de Jinsei Takamura, chef du groupe de yakuzas connu sous le nom des _Takaki _(soit Aigle Jaune), provenant de la salle de bain. Elle avisa des deux jeunes filles dévêtues sur le lit, sûrement aussi âgées qu'elle qui pleuraient à chaude larmes l'une contre l'autre. Ressentant un élan de pitié, elle tira son _Beretta _édition platine du holster à sa cuisse gauche et leur offrit à chacune une balle dans la tête. Elle avait pour consigne de ne pas faire de quartier, mais ces filles n'étaient pas ses proies, juste des dommages collatéraux. Elles ne valaient pas la peine qu'elle perde son temps avec des meurtres ennuyants.

Aux bruits caractéristiques des détonations, un autre gémissement apeuré perça le dorénavant silence de la pièce.

« Humhum. »

La tueuse soupira, lasse. Et ça se disait être un boss impitoyable. Pathétique. D'un autre coup de pied, elle enfonça la porte pour trouver l'homme recroquevillé dans le coin le plus éloigné de la salle d'eau, tenant un _Glock _énorme entre ses mains tremblantes. Il tira deux coups qu'elle évita de justesse et ses yeux révulsés de terreur s'écarquillèrent davantage.

« N'a..n'approchez pas ! » bégua-t-il.

L'homme enveloppé dans le peignoir blanc de l'hôtel suait à grosse gouttes, sentant sa mort arriver. Avec un hochement d'épaule, Aiko décida de lui accorder son dernier souhait et leva sa main gauche tenant encore son pistolet. Elle tira une première balle qui atteint son estomac et l'observa tomber au sol en hurlant de douleur, son sang s'échappant avec débit de l'orifice créé. On prenait du temps à mourir de ce genre de blessure. Elle l'observa se tordre d'agonie alors qu'il la maudissait entre ses jurons mais se lassa bien trop rapidement. Ce contrat avait encore une fois été trop aisé. Les gardes du corps l'avaient à peine distrait et sa cible n'était qu'un lâche faiblard. Elle l'acheva en visant la tête avant de tourner des talons en baillant largement. Il était à peine 22heures, elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour occuper le reste de sa nuit.

_La_ _Renarde _accéda au toit de l'immeuble par l'escalier de secours après en avoir encore une fois détruit la porte. Comme elle l'avait prévu, les sirènes et gyrophares des véhicules de police, sûrement alertés par les clients et employés de l'hôtel, arrivaient avec fracas en contre bas. Prenant quelques pas d'élan, elle sauta dans le vide en direction du toit de l'immeuble voisin. Faire du néant une réalité et d'une illusion une vérité. Tels étaient les devoirs – et compétences – de tout illusionniste se respectant. Un deltaplane apparut autour d'elle et lui permit de profiter d'une masse d'air ascendante pour reprendre la hauteur nécessaire à son atterrissage sur le bâtiment. Elle s'en débarrassa aussitôt et continua à se déplacer en sautant simplement de toits en toits, en direction du quartier résidentiel où elle louait une chambre d'hôte. Elle n'avait pas parcouru un kilomètre – à vol d'oiseau – qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était suivit. Aiko s'arrêta sur la toiture d'une maison à étage pour faire face à ceux qui osaient la traquer. Il s'agissait de trois hommes si elle ne se trompait pas, trois hommes dangereux. Les silhouettes vêtues de noir apparurent quelques secondes plus tard et l'encerclèrent. Il n'en fallut qu'une de plus pour que la tueuse reconnaisse l'emblème ornant leurs uniformes et réalise son erreur. La jeune femme sentit l'envie de jurer, crier ou même pleurer de frustration naître en elle, tandis que son visage demeurait impassible. C'était _Varia_, merde.

« Voii ! » la héla celui qui portait l'insigne de Capitaine d'escouade.

Ses longs, très longs cheveux d'argent brillaient au reflet de la lune tout comme la lame de l'épée allongeant son bras qu'il brandissait en direction d'Aiko.

« Voiii, gamine ! Reprit-il en japonais. Ça fait des mois que je te cherche ! »

La susnommée leva un sourcil curieux sur la moue ennuyée cachant sa méfiance.

« D'où tu connais le morveux _Vongola _du Nuage ? »

Quelque chose augmenta soudainement la tension dans l'air, sa colère. Elle avait carrément envie de se frapper pour sa stupidité. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte s'être faite repérée lorsqu'elle était venue jouer avec Kyo-_chan_. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait plutôt été distraite...

Pour la petite histoire, elle avait rencontré Hibari Kyoya la première fois qu'elle était arrivée à Namimori plus de trois ans auparavant. Il avait donc voulu la mordre à mort pour avoir pénétré son territoire et abattu des herbivores du troupeau sans son express permission. Les deux s'étaient affrontés pendant dans heures avant de finalement céder à l'appel de la luxure puis de la paresse. Depuis, l'effrayant préfet la tolérait à condition qu'elle ne chasse qu'en centre-ville, là où le troupeau était le plus dense.

Mais cela n'excusait rien. Elle avait été négligente et devait maintenant subir les conséquences de son manque de professionnalisme. Elle était littéralement folle de rage contre elle-même d'avoir commis l'erreur de se faire remarquer, d'autant plus qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il s'agissait peut être de l'élite mafieux, la _Varia_, mais elle ne tolérait pas cet échec.

L'officier supérieur de la Pluie la menaçant toujours de son arme se rappela à elle avec un nouveau cri.

« Voiiii ! Réponds-moi déchet !

- Hm. Vous savez qui je suis ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

L'homme sembla un instant énervé de ne recevoir de réponse avant qu'un rictus narquois ne torde sa grande bouche.

« Voi, qui penses-tu que nous soyons Kitsune Aiko ? Je dois dire que tu as été emmerdante à retrouver. C'est une chance que j'étais justement au Japon lorsqu'on t'a repéré à l'aéroport. Oi, tu es douée de nous avoir échappé si longtemps sans même savoir que nous étions intéressés par tes talents, _Renarde _! »

La tueuse plissa des lèvres au discours, elle était acculée. Elle tenta une illusion pour s'échapper et pus ainsi reprendre sa course, regagnant finalement la terre ferme pour se tirer de cette situation. Elle courut le plus vite possible dans les rues dégagées de la nuit, sachant sa vie en jeu. Ils la repérèrent moins d'un kilomètre plus tard dans une ruelle sombre et elle se retrouva avec la lame de Superbi Squalo, l'actuel Empereur de l'Épée, sous la gorge.

« Voi, qui crois-tu que sommes ? Nous sommes _Varia _morveuse, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir.

- Humhum. _Hai...Taichou_, capitula-t-elle. »

Recrutement.

Lorsque _Varia _s'intéressait à quelqu'un, il ne lui restait plus que deux options. Satisfaire ses attentes ou mourir. Personnellement, hum, la deuxième ne me convenait pas réellement. Assise dans le jet privé sensé nous amener en Italie, je répondais évasivement aux questions que me posait le Capitaine de l'escouade de la Pluie tandis que ses deux Officiers de rang A me menaçaient de leur présence dans les sièges autour de moi. L'un deux, son lieutenant, appuya la lame de son couteau sur ma nuque pour me rappeler de ne pas jouer à la maligne lorsque je leur exposai l'illégalité d'un enlèvement. Pouvait-on rêver d'un meilleur entretien d'embauche des enfers ? Hum. C'était ce qu'il me semblait aussi.

« Voi ! Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule ou je te découpe gamine ! »

Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas trop dans mon intérêt d'être insolente. Être choisi par _Varia _était un immense privilège pour tout assassin et très peu étaient ceux à avoir – ou avoir pu - refusé. J'avouais ne pas avoir consulté les derniers rapports disponibles sur l'organisation d'assassins indépendante du _Vongola Noño_, mais si ma mémoire était correcte, au cours des dernières années, seul _Trident Mosquito _Shamal avait décliné leur offre et conservé sa vie. De la même manière, il me semblait que _Prince de Ripper _était le seul membre à avoir postulé volontairement et réussis à s'imposer Capitaine d'escouade avant d'avoir ses dix ans. Flippant. En sommes, il valait mieux pour moi pouvoir être à la hauteur à leurs exigences.

« Alors, lesquels parles-tu ? grogna l'autre officier en italien.

- Français, Anglais, Japonais, Italien, Portugais, Allemand, comptai-je sur mes doigts. Hm avant de bailler. Mon Russe n'est pas parfait et j'ai des bases d'Arabe et de Mandarin.

- Hmpf... Ça devrait le faire. De la famille ?

- Orpheline. Ma grand-mère adoptive est encore vivante pour l'instant, elle a Alzheimer. »

Le squale hocha la tête avant de feuilleter le dossier assez maigre portant mon nom. J'assumai que mes compétences au combat étaient suffisantes pour leur critères s'il ne les questionnait pas. Je retins un nouveau bâillement alors qu'il me détaillait d'un œil gris critique et sévère. Je n'avais jamais entendue parler de la moindre femme recrutée à _Varia_, j'espérais tout de même ne pas être la première. Pour tous les machistes qui devaient remplir ses rangs, le sexe faible n'avait sa place qu'en cuisine et au lit. À n'en pas douter - si je passais les prérequis bien sûr - une fois intégrée il me faudrait supporter les harcèlements, revendications ou tentatives d'humiliation en tous genre. Il faudrait également que je me fasse prendre. Aussi répugnantes que puisse être l'idée de me faire sauter par un de ses porcs qui s'estimerait supérieur à moi, je savais que je n'aurais pas le choix. Aucun faiblard ne pourrait m'avoir, mais je serais contrainte si l'un d'eux surpassait. Et la _Varia_ était constituée de tout, sauf de faiblards.

« Oi, Femme », m'apostropha-t-il comme pour me rappeler ma situation.

Je me retins de rouler des yeux et me contentai de le fixer avec impassibilité comme je le faisais depuis que nous avions décollé. S'il pensait que je n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait pour supporter d'intégrer leurs troupes, il fallait qu'il déchante dans l'instant. _Primo_, je n'avais jamais demandé à être auditionnée et avait plutôt passé des années à cacher mon potentiel pour éviter qu'une situation comme celle-ci n'arrive. S'il était pris de doutes à mon sujet maintenant, il n'avait qu'à reconnaître son erreur et me laisser repartir à ma routine. _Secondo_, j'étais bien décidée à vivre et accepterait tout ce qui se présenterait sur ma route sans faillir. J'étais peut être l'une des personnes les plus blasée que l'on pouvait rencontrer, mais j'étais aussi _la Renarde _et il ne devait pas me sous-estimer. En plus, ça avait l'air marrant.

« S_ì comandante di Pioggia? _Lui répondis-je avec un sourire clairement forcé dénué de toute émotion.

- Comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait trouvé que quelques contrats effectués à ton nom chaque année ?

- Par ce qu'il n'y en a pas plus. Je ne voulais pas que la Mafia ne me repère. Hum, on dirait que j'ai échoué.

- Voii, c'est la Varia qui n'échoue jamais, ricana-t-il. Dès l'instant où j'ai entendu dire que t'avais amoché le Nuage du _Decimo_, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. »

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de tourner la tête vers les hublots à ma gauche en appuyant mon menton dans ma paume. J'observai le ciel noir dénué d'étoile à l'extérieur. À cette altitude, rien ne vivait et rien ne pouvait survivre, normalement.

« Après une enquête plus poussée, on a retrouvé des dizaines et des dizaines d'affaires non résolues dans plus d'une vingtaine de pays dans le monde.

- Hm, et en quoi cela me concerne ? Répondis-je en hochant des épaules.

- Voi, j'ai vu les corps des yakuzas de l'hôtel. Ta signature est reconnaissable, Kitsune. Deux lames à double tranchant et un neuf millimètre. Je me demande juste comment tu as fait pour brouiller les enregistrements vidéos et désactiver toutes les alarmes. Sans compter les gardes que tu as descendus à l'extérieur, à l'entrée et dans le hall. Oii, tu n'aurais pas dû pouvoir entrer et sortir si facilement. Tch, avec un peu d'expérience, ce pourrait approcher la _Varia Quality_. »

Je montrai encore une fois mon manque d'entrain par l'absence de réponse. Mais il fallait dire que j'étais sacrément fière de moi-même. Je passai mes mains dans l'épaisseur de mes longs cheveux et me retrouvai avec deux épées pointées sur moi. Je soufflai de dépit.

« Huum...

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Aboya l'Officier brun. »

Celui-là commençait déjà à m'énerver. Autant le Lieutenant savait retenir ses mots, autant celui-ci avait l'air d'un gros chien stupide prêt à mordre. Je me rappelai qu'il ne fallait pas que je perde mon calme. Je regardai fixement Superbi Squalo en levant mes paumes.

« Il n'y en a qu'une à double tranchant, lâchai-je d'une voix morne. Si _el signore Taichou di Pioggia _veut bien les voir, il faudrait que _el signore_ _Tenente di Pioggia _et _el signore Ufficiale Superiore di Pioggia _arrêtent de me braquer au moindre geste. Je ne suis pas assez attardée pour attaquer le Commandant. Hum, réfléchissez un instant.

- Voii ! Aleardo, Furio, ordonna-t-il. »

Les deux s'exécutèrent rapidement et je pus terminer ma manœuvre pour lui présenter mes lames. S'ils ne savaient pas que j'étais une illusionniste, qu'ils ne comptent pas sur moi pour les en informer. Furio – _el signore Ufficiale Superiore - _me lança une œillade meurtrière de ses prunelles noires auquel je répondis par un regard vide. Je posai mes deux dagues sur la table entre nous. Le Capitaine s'en saisit et détailla consciencieusement les armes blanches. Il parut presque amusé en remarquant les courbes et les inscriptions qui ornaient le manche de chacune pour créer quelques ornements.

« _Sinistra ?_ Me demanda-t-il en me reposant ma "main gauche". Et _Destra _? Ce sont leurs noms ?

- Sinistra et Destra sont italiennes, confirmai-je.

- Tu es ambidextre ?

- Plus ou moins. J'ai une dominance à gauche.

- Voi, pourtant, Sinistra, la main gauche au fil simple est ta lame défensive ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Et Destra, la dague droite à double tranchant est l'offensive.

- Les deux sont mortelles, répondis-je simplement.

- Sais-tu quelle est la particularité de l'escouade de la Pluie ?

- L'escouade _di Pioggia _est sous le commandement du Gardien _Varia di Pioggia, _l'Empereur de l'Épée, et spécialisée dans les raids à l'arme blanche.

- Tu y seras officier de rang C pour l'instant. Tâche de survivre et de ne pas me faire chier ou je te découpe, c'est clair ? Maintenant t'as plein de paperasse à faire, je veux pas entendre le moindre bruit jusqu'à l'atterrissage ! Compris ?! Le premier qui me dérange va voler en morceaux ! Voiiiiiiii... »

Et il s'en alla vers sa cabine, son cri d'un débit sonore inconcevable et terriblement assourdissant résonnant encore dans l'habitacle.

Le Lieutenant - _el signore Tenente - _se tourna vers moi. Je jaugeai son visage bronzé, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts imperturbables d'italien et lui rendis une expression ennuyée. Il était séduisant et puissant. Hum, j'aurais bien fait couler son sang pour le goûter.

« Je suis Aleardo, se présenta-t-il en me tendant une pile énorme de feuilles. Tu as un certain nombre de tests à remplir. Comme l'a dit Squalo-_Taichou_, on ne veut pas t'entendre.

- Au moindre faux pas, _puttana_, je te tranche la gorge, compléta Furio en se passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. »

Je n'accordai pas la moindre attention à ses mots insultants ou son air carnassier et fit mine de sortir un stylo de ma large chevelure orangée. Plus vite j'aurais finis la paperasse, plus vite je pourrais piquer un somme en attendant d'arriver.

Mise à l'épreuve.

Aleardo était Lieutenant en chef de l'escouade _Varia di Pioggia _depuis maintenant deux ans mais visait le poste de Vice-Capitaine. L'actuel, Klemens, était en enculé de la pire espèce qu'il voulait égorger par-dessus tout. Aleardo était rentré à _Varia _sept ans plus tôt. À l'époque, il n'était qu'un épéiste meurtrier, fils de forgeron à Valence qui avait été repéré grâce à ses compétences, pour intégrer les cinquante officiers de l'exceptionnelle faction d'assassins indépendante des _Vongola_. Cela avait été une renaissance pour lui. Depuis, il servait sous les ordres _del Comandante _Squalo. Après le combat contre la _famiglia _du _Decimo _quatre ans avant, les choses étaient plus ou moins redevenues calmes au Manoir. Des cris résonnèrent à l'autre bout du couloir et des éclairs étrangement verts brillèrent un instant avant qu'une forte odeur de brûlé envahisse l'air.

« Hum. Dites, _Tenente_, c'est normal qu'un homme se soit fait griller vif ? » Demanda la fille qu'il escortait.

Oui, les choses avaient retrouvées la routine exubérante qui qualifiait la vie à _Varia_.

« Hum. Dites, _Tenente, _ça veut dire qu'on a le droit de tuer d'autres officiers ? »

Il regarda Kitsune Aiko avec un œil critique. Cette fille portait un nom japonais alors qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien à une asiatique. Elle avait les traits et les courbes d'un mélange entre Afrique et Europe. Même si ses yeux et ses cheveux lisses mais incroyablement volumineux portaient une couleur fourrure orangée étrangement vive, elle paraissait dans un constant ennui blasé. Elle lui rappelait presque le Capitaine de la Brume. Encore une barjo dans leurs rangs. C'était courant, avec le nombre de morts parmi les officiers _Varia_. Pourtant, presque aucun ne mourrait en mission. Non, le danger ici venait des autres membres. Entre ceux tués par les caprices de leur enfoiré de Boss_-man_, ceux des Capitaines ou les disputes entres escouades, il fallait constamment recruter. C'était ainsi que le niveau restait le meilleur. Les éléments faibles incapables de survivre étaient naturellement éliminés. Il n'y avait aucune place à l'erreur. Et encore moins à la faiblesse.

« Hum. Dites, _Tenente_, je peux tuer qui je veux ? »

Alors non, Aleardo ne comprenait pas ce que cette femme pouvait bien faire là. Cette gamine n'avait même pas vingt ans – l'âge qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait été engagé – et parlait comme si elle était capable de survivre dans cet environnement. Il ne savait pas à quel point elle se surestimait ou si elle n'avait pas conscience de sa situation, mais il ne pariait pas cher de se peau. Depuis qu'il était là, il y avait eu six femmes recrutées. Seule la dernière d'entre elles avait tenue plus d'un mois. La première avait été violée et tuée le soir de son arrivée. La troisième le lendemain de la sienne, à son réveil. La seconde s'était faite prendre par le Boss et n'y avait pas survécu. Il avait également tué la quatrième par ce qu'elle n'avait pas quitté son lit assez rapidement. La cinquième elle était devenue une sorte d'esclave de la division de la Brume à l'époque où Mammon en était encore le Capitaine. Il l'avait apparemment vendu. Enfin, la sixième avait réussis à vivre une quarantaine de jour. C'était une espèce de boxeuse foutue comme un déménageur de la division du Soleil. Elle avait effectué quelques missions et commençait doucement à s'intégrer. Mais le _Prince _avait décidé que cette paysanne était trop moche pour respirer le même air que lui.

« Hum. Dites, _Tenente_, on est bientôt arrivé dans les quartiers _di Pioggia _? J'ai envie de faire une sieste. »

Elle avait l'air d'une gamine. Il espérait pour elle qu'elle n'était pas aussi faible qu'elle le paraissait. Aussi incroyables que puissent être ses performances, une fois entré à _Varia_, il n'y avait plus rien d'exceptionnel. Il lui expliqua comment les choses fonctionnaient dans leur division. Les quartiers de l'escouade de la Pluie étaient au premier étage de l'aile Est, au-dessous des quartiers de la Brume et sur les bureaux des deux factions. Il y avait aussi l'armurerie de ce côté. Les officiers étaient classés dans chaque division selon leur rang, soit de A à C. Les missions étaient posées chaque jour en fonction de leurs arrivées sur la grande table centrale de leur dortoir. Chacune d'entre elles y restait 12heures à disposition de tous. Si dans le temps imparti personne ne se désignait volontairement, quelqu'un était assigné. Les missions également étaient classées par rangs, de A à E, et devaient être remplies. Si un officier n'exécutait pas le nombre réglementaire de quatre missions par mois, au minimum, non cumulable, il était exécuté. Autant dire que la situation ne se présentait que très rarement. Les autres missions spéciales étaient attribuées par le Commandant Squalo ou son Vice-Commandant Klemens.

« Humhum, c'est compris, répondit-elle. Comment je fais pour aller dormir ?

- Débrouille-toi pour trouver une chambre. Je ne sais même pas s'il y en a encore une de libre à notre étage. Essaye juste de survivre.

- _Hai, Tenente_. Mais, vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autres règles internes ? Je peux vraiment tuer qui je veux sans représailles ?

- Il faudrait déjà que tu sois capable de tuer qui que ce soit. Bon, j'ai du travail à faire. Décampe.

- _Hai, hai, Tenente_. Humhum...

- Le dîner sera servi dans la grande salle de l'aile Nord à partir 19heures, et les cuisines sont à côté. Démerde-toi. »

Et il s'en alla, la laissant à son sort au détour d'un couloir.

Aiko bailla et décida d'avancer jusqu'à l'étage convenu. L'ensemble du manoir suintait un luxe passé, mais elle appréciait l'atmosphère mafieuse sombre que cela créait. Elle atteignit sa destination sans croiser personne. Des portes se succédaient. Elle en ouvrit une, clairement occupée par la vie d'un habitant avant de nouveau se retrouver dans le couloir. Si toutes les chambres étaient prises, où allait-elle dormir ? La tueuse décida tout simplement de prendre la chambre de quelqu'un. Elle avança jusqu'au bout et rentra dans la dernière chambre à gauche. Avec le renfort de quelques illusions réelles, elle débarrassa la pièce de toutes les affaires de son locataire pour les mettre dehors. D'une nouvelle impression mentale, elle aménagea l'espace à son goût pour se plonger dans son lit aux barreaux de fer forgé blanc, matelas douillet et couettes douces. Sachant que ses instincts meurtriers la préviendraient à la moindre alerte, elle s'endormit paisiblement, indifférente au reste du domaine _Varia_.

L'escouade indépendante d'assassins comprenait une cinquantaine de membres répartis dans les différentes factions, sous le commandement d'un Capitaine. La faction _di Pioggia _regroupait dix-sept membres. Il y avait le Capitaine -Superbi Squalo-, son Vice-Capitaine –Klemens _La Hyène_-, cinq officiers de la Pluie de rang A dont le Lieutenant en Chef -Aleardo-, cinq officiers de rang B, et cinq officiers de rangs C – dont _la_ _Renarde. _Cette dernière avait donc intégré les lieux en s'appropriant au hasard la chambre d'un autre officier.

Furio était un officier de rang A bien connu pour son caractère colérique et violent. Il était dangereux et sanguinaire. Il ne tolérait déjà pas la présence d'une femme dans leur escouade, alors la découvrir, dans une pièce qui avait été sa chambre depuis trois ans...Autant dire qu'il se jura de la tuer. Mais voilà. Aiko, bien qu'officier de rang C, inconnue de tous et déjà méprisée, s'en foutait. _El Tenente _lui avait dit qu'elle avait le droit de tuer, ce fut ce qu'elle fit. Elle décapita le singe braillard qui avait osé perturber son sommeil et posa les deux parties de son corps sur la pile d'affaires qu'elle avait sortis de la chambre. Bon débarras. Elle retourna se coucher. Aiko ressentait le décalage horaire et avait besoin de repos. Personne ne la vit. Personne ne la dérangea jusqu'au matin. Avant que le jour ne se lève, les domestiques du manoir, aussi efficaces qu'effrayés avaient retiré toutes traces de ce nouveau meurtre interne.

La jeune femme avait faim en se réveillant. Mais avant de pouvoir manger, elle devait retrouver son Lieutenant pour l'enregistrement des banalités. Ainsi, à 8heures précises, Aleardo conduisit Kitsune Aiko jusqu'à la réserve pour qu'elle y prenne des uniformes. Elle refusa catégoriquement de porter un pantalon et il se retint difficilement de la planter sur le champ. Qu'elle gamine capricieuse. Elle ressortit de la cabine vêtue d'une longue chemise noire lui tombant si près des fesses que le holster sur le haut de sa cuisse gauche dépassait. Ses bottes noires lui arrivaient sous les genoux et la veste de cuir noire portant le sceau _Varia _ornait ses épaules. Ainsi vêtue d'ombre, leur drapeau brodé d'argent sur le dos et de l'insigne _di Pioggia _sur la poitrine, il fallait reconnaître que cette métisse à la crinière et aux iris fauves avait l'air d'un assassin _Varia _redoutable. Sa tenue lui convenait, il l'emmena donc vers les bureaux afin qu'elle récupère les multiples manuels, exemplaires de clés ou badges d'accès nécessaires à son autonomie.

« Je te conseille de choisir tes missions avant qu'on ne t'en impose de force, lui glissa-t-il. Va rejoindre les autres rangs C dans la salle d'entraînement, _el_ _Comandante _va sûrement passer voir si tout le monde boss.

- Hmhum. »

Aiko s'approcha donc de la fameuse table aux missions et prit la première à sa portée. Classée rang D, un assassinat, droit de tuer à volonté : ça semblait parfait pour être débarrassée. Elle créa un double d'elle-même qui s'en alla pour la salle d'entraînement et se rendit dans les bureaux pour signer l'ordre de mission. Elle partirait quelques heures plus tard. En remontant vers sa dorénavant chambre, Aiko croisa un jeune homme étrange. Il avait l'air d'un gamin blasé. Ses yeux et ses cheveux portaient une drôle de couleur verte et sur sa tête se dressait une énorme tête de grenouille. Ils se détaillèrent un instant, se renvoyant la même expression ennuyée.

« Dis, Aiko-_nee_, où est ta citrouille ?

- Dis, Fran, où est ta pomme ? »

Il y avait une sorte d'accusation d'en l'air. La tension d'une longue absence.

« Ouuuh...Aiko-_nee _est une menteuse qui n'a pas tenu sa promesse.

- Fran ne porte pas sa pomme non plus, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir perdu.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de retirer ta citrouille !

- Tu ne devais pas enlever ta pomme ! Tu portes une grenouille ? Pourquoi une grenouille ?! »

Lorsque Superbi Squalo sortit en trombe de son bureau pour aller découper son enfoiré de Boss qui avait encore une fois cramé un plombier, il tomba sur un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

« Voiii ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Vous foutez quoi là, les mômes ! »

Cet enfoiré de Fran ainsi que sa nouvelle recrue étaient assis à même le sol, leurs dos appuyés l'un contre l'autre et s'accusait à tour de rôle en français. Quel était leur putain de problème ?

« Voii ! Kitsune, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! Tu étais avec les gars dans la salle !

- Hum...

- Ah, on dirait que Aiko-_nee _s'est attiré des problèmes, commenta le Gardien de la Brume neutralement.

- Oi ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et tu l'as connais-toi morveux ? C'est pas ta putain de grande sœur, voiiii !

- Aiko-_nee _ne leur a pas dit ?

- Hum...J'ai dû oublier, répondit la tueuse.

- Voiii ! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas dit, femme ? »

Aiko se retrouva menacée par l'épée de son Capitaine et souffla avant de s'expliquer.

« Hum...je suis une illusionniste. »

Toute l'histoire.

Kitsune Aiko devait avoir sept ans lorsqu'elle s'était échappée de leur camp de formation. Elle avait réussi à fuir jusqu'à un village reculé de France, dans le Jura, où une grand-mère s'occupant seule de son petit-fils l'avait adopté. Elle avait vécu pendant des années avec _Mamie _et Fran. Elle avait développé une complicité particulière avec celui-ci, étant tous deux de jeunes illusionnistes. Ils avaient pratiqué et appris à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs ensemble. Puis, alors qu'elle n'avait pas une quinzaine d'année, lorsque la _famiglia _du _Vongola Decimo _réussit sa mission dans le futur causant un tremblement de terre mondial, _Elles_ la retrouvèrent. Fran s'était un jour réveillé en parlant d'un combat futur, de la Mafia, de la _Varia_, des _Vongola_, des _Arcobalenos_, des _Millefiore_, des Anneaux, des Flammes...L'afflux de souvenirs chez tous les concernés avaient ainsi suscité l'intérêt du gang _Kokuyo _et de la _Varia _pour le garçon, mais il avait aussi permis à des personnages secondaires inattendus de retrouver la trace d'une de leurs évadées. Avant même que les tueurs ne se déplace pour récupérer l'apprenti illusionniste, les _Cervellos _avaient envahis leur forêt/terrain de jeu pour capturer la jeune Aiko. La petite fille au teint identique au leur qu'elle était n'avait jamais toléré le bourrage de crâne de l'organisation et avait toujours réussis à empêcher ses "sœurs" de lui teindre les cheveux. Elle était en quelque sorte une _Cervello _ratée qui avait décidé de fuir. Sauf qu'elle était puissante, un élément remarquable bien qu'indiscipliné. C'était en réalité pendant le combat avec elles que Fran avait été assommé et avait perdu toute sa mémoire du futur ainsi que de sa grande sœur adoptive. Il avait fallu trois ans à _la Renarde _pour de nouveau leur échapper et reprendre une vie cachée. En retournant finalement dans le Jura, sa chère _Mamie - _plus perdue dans ses souvenirs que jamais - lui avait dit que Fran s'était fait enlever par une fée ananas le lendemain de sa propre disparition.

Depuis le jour de son arrivée dans le foyer de _Mamie_, près d'une dizaine d'année auparavant, Fran et elle s'était lancé un défi. La toute première chose qu'ils avaient faite l'un contre l'autre, ou plutôt, l'un avec l'autre. Utilisant la première image leur passant par la tête, ils s'étaient chacun matérialisé un couvre-chef ridicule, avec le défi de ne pas être le premier à le faire disparaître. Fran s'était dès l'âge de cinq ans retrouvé avec une pomme sur la tête et Aiko une citrouille. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais abandonné cette illusion qui était petit à petit devenue le symbole de leur fraternité. C'était ce qui avait permis à la jeune tueuse de ne pas se faire relooker façon _Cervello. _Sauf qu'ils furent séparés et durent définitivement enlever leurs chapeaux respectifs.

Dialogue.

**Squalo – secoue son épée** : Voiii ! Ça veut dire que vous avez grandi ensemble ?

**Fran** : _Hai_ _desu_.

**Aiko** : Humhum.

**Squalo** : Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais une illusionniste ! C'est pour ça que tu parvenais à nous échapper depuis tout ce temps !

**Aiko – hausse des épaules** : Hum, vous ne me l'avez pas demandé.

**Squalo – la pointant** : Voiii ! Viens avec moi foutue gamine !

**Aiko - s'en allant** : Humhum...

**Squalo – incompréhension** : Oiii... Où est ce qu'elle va ?

**Fran – condescendant** : Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Squalo-_Taichou_, il s'agit d'un placard.

**Squalo** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fou dans un placard ! VOIII ! - **ouvre la porte** - Mais y'a personne là-dedans !

**Fran** : Il me semble que Aiko-_nee _partait pour une mission à 11heures.

**Squalo – s'énervant** : Voiiii ! C'est quoi son problème à cette foutue gamine !

**Belphegor – lance un couteau sur Fran** : Ushishishi...on dirait qu'une roturière est en train d'énerver le vieux requin. _Kaeru_, qui est-ce ?

**Fran – impassible** : _Itaii_, Bel-_sempai. _Aiko-_nee _est la nouvelle dans l'équipe de Squalo-_Taichou_, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle était une illusionniste et maintenant elle l'a planté pour partir en mission libre. Ça craint, Squalo-_Taichou_. Ce doit être gênant pour vous d'autant manquer d'autorité.

**Belphegor – ricanant** : Ushishishi...la roturière va se faire découper.

**Squalo – perd patience et s'en va en furie** : VOIIIIIIIII ! »

Rumeur.

Une rumeur flottait sur les bouches des commères du Manoir Varia. Il y avait une nouvelle dans l'escouade de la Pluie, et c'était une femme. De ce qu'il se disait, elle avait été recrutée par le Capitaine Squalo en personne lors de son voyage au Japon. À peine arrivée et désignée en rang C, elle avait abattu un officier de rang A pour lui prendre sa chambre. Il paraissait même qu'elle était une illusionniste, mais cette information n'était pas vérifiée. Elle avait effectué sa première mission dès sa première journée, qui s'était révélée être un piège sournois, classé D au lieu de B à cause d'une erreur d'appréciation. Mais elle l'avait apparemment mené à bien sans la moindre difficulté. Certains disaient qu'elle était réellement puissante. Quand ils la regardaient, ses collègues ne voyaient que ses longues jambes dévoilées par la chemise d'homme qu'elle portait telle une robe et sa crinière fauve. Elle était sauvage, sexy et dangereuse. Elle s'imposait depuis une semaine, partageant son temps entre la salle d'entraînement, sa chambre, la compagnie du Capitaine et Gardien de la Brume et les cuisines. Elle ne parlait presque à personne d'autre si ce n'était Aleardo ou Squalo-_Taichou_.

Lorsque Klemens _la Hyène_, le Vice-Capitaine_ di Pioggia_, un épéiste violent, surpuissant et impitoyable la vit passer dans la salle des missions, il décida de la briser. Elle paraissait trop belle et trop sûre d'elle. Une femme faible n'avait pas sa place chez les hommes. Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à la trouver. Ce jour-là, il passa près de trois heures à la traquer pour terminer enfermé dans les jardins extérieurs du manoir. Aiko s'était bien amusé à le faire tourner en rond tout l'après-midi, mais avait fini par se lasser. Elle avait fait une sieste, poli ses dagues, rendu son rapport, glandé et se dirigeait maintenant vers les cuisines pour encore y prendre un dîner solitaire. C'était le milieu de la nuit, et même, bientôt l'aube. Elle se donnait encore l'excuse du décalage horaire pour ne pas vivre en même temps que tout le monde. Elle ne portait que sa chemise noire à manche longue. Pas de bottes, ni sa veste _Varia_. Elle fouilla consciencieusement les différents rangements jusqu'à trouver la dernière bouteille de rhum qu'elle n'avait pas fini. Il faudrait qu'elle en fasse commander d'autres. Elle s'assit en tailleur au centre de la table et se mit à manger de la viande.

Il ne fallut que quelques dizaines de minutes pour qu'un homme vienne déranger son calme. Elle ne releva pas tout de suite la tête, consciente de la position exacte de l'intrus, mais décidée à l'ignorer. Sauf qu'elle capta l'aura de puissance dangereuse qui bouillait littéralement de l'inconnu. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, mais fut dévasté par la force bestiale qu'il dégageait. Elle se dit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un lion. Un lion féroce, indomptable et majestueux. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de cuir noire et son torse dénudé laissait voir les centaines de cicatrices - brûlures foncées sur sa peau halée - qui s'enroulaient sur ses muscles fermes et développés. Son regard était à la fois le plus beau et le plus effrayant de tous ceux qu'Aiko avait déjà vu. Ses prunelles rouges étaient sanguinaires, supérieures, assassines.

Ils se détaillèrent un instant, prédateurs d'envergures différentes se croisant au détour d'un espace. Se défiant. Puis une tension monta inévitablement. L'appel de la chaire que réclament des corps qui s'attirent. La luxure. S'il y avait un homme pour lequel elle voulait bien se mettre à genoux, Kitsune décida qu'il s'agirait de celui-là. Il ne pouvait juste pas laisser passer un morceau de viande pareil. Elle se lécha les lèvres, il lui donnait faim. Il s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche prédatrice et posa sa bouteille de whisky sur la table où elle était assise. Il la regardait comme si elle n'était qu'un objet dont il voulait se servir et elle savait que pour ce genre d'homme c'était le cas. Elle écarta juste sa propre bouteille et se déplaça jusqu'à lui faire face. Son cœur commença à battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine alors que son parfum viril, chaud et félin venait embrouiller ses sens. La brun baissa la tête vers elle à la manière d'un animal et passa son nez près de sa gorge. Elle se laissa faire sans la moindre résistance, fascinée. Il posa ses deux paumes brûlantes de colère sur la peau nue de ses genoux et les remonta progressivement. Le holster et le _Beretta _qui ornaient le haut d'une de ses cuisses disparurent et il put continuer son ascension jusqu'au sous vêtement dont il brûla les attaches pour le repousser. Il avait vraiment eu une mauvaise journée à cause de tous les déchets de merde qui l'avaient empêché de dormir et les jambes de cette fille semblaient être un lieu agréable où se détendre un instant. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas baiser les recrues, il les tuait. Mais il se foutait de ce que ce déchet de requin pourrait bien hurler. S'il voulait la prendre, il la prenait. Il n'avait qu'à pas engager des proies. Au moins celle-ci ne parut pas effrayée en le sentant commencer à se préparer. Elle enroula ces jambes douces autour de ses hanches et il continua de se frotter à elle. Elle défit sa braguette et il la repoussa pour qu'elle allonge son corps sur la table. S'en vraiment s'assurer qu'elle était prête mais la sentant mouillée, il la pénétra sans plus attendre et commença à pousser des reins brutalement en elle. Doucement, il sentait le plaisir l'atteindre alors qu'elle se tortillait de manière indécente devant lui. Cette fille était habituée à la violence d'un homme. Cela se voyait dans la manière avec laquelle ses yeux clairs luisaient d'extase à chacun de ses coups bestiaux. Aiko ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas été prise ainsi. Elle se demandait même si jamais, elle avait baisé avec un homme de la carrure de celui-ci. Il avait tout, tout. Et sa bite avait été faite pour la pénétrer. Elle ne comprenait pas comment est-ce qu'il pouvait l'exciter autant sans rien faire d'autre que de se soucier de lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'irrésistible dans ses gestes brutaux et ses grognements bas, la manière dont ses hanches tournaient, ses poignes intenses. Malgré l'effort qu'ils entretenaient, leurs regards étaient soudés l'un dans l'autre. Le brun aux yeux pécheurs n'avaient vu que trop rarement des femmes capables de l'encaisser avec autant de plaisir. Cela ne fit que renforcer le sien. S'allongeant sur elle, il arrangea l'angle de sa pénétration pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément, toujours plus profondément. Elle ne poussa pas le moindre bruit, mais lui entendit tous les gémissements qu'elle tut en se régalant de leur effet aphrodisiaque.

Le lendemain, Aiko se réveilla avec l'impression de s'être fait démettre les jambes et le reste du corps courbaturé. De nouvelles rumeurs alimentaient les premières, soutenues par les domestiques qui disaient l'avoir trouvé dévêtue en cuisine. Il paraissait que la nouvelle, une tueuse que l'on appelait_ La Renarde _avait ridiculisé son Vice-Capitaine et survécu aux ébats du Boss. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce genre de nouvelles. Particulièrement Aleardo qui fut réveillé ce jour-là par des coups portés à sa chambre. Il fut surpris de trouver la nouvelle officière de sa faction. Enfin, elle ne serait plus la nouvelle bientôt puisqu'il leur faudrait remplacer Furio, qu'elle avait tué. Les nouveaux étaient toujours si problématiques. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait survécu aussi longtemps, encore moins qu'elle aurait réussi à se faire craindre et respecter. Elle rentra dans la pièce et il ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Dites, _Tenente_, pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas encore débarrassé de Klemens ? » Demanda-t-elle depuis le bureau sur lequel elle s'était assise en tailleur.

S'il avait été si aisé pour lui de supprimé ce crétin de _Hyène_, il l'aurait fait depuis des années. Ce n'était pas aussi facile à dire qu'à faire de vaincre le redoutable Vice-Capitaine.

« Je ne l'aime pas, alors je proposer un marché. Je le butte, vous prenez sa place et je passe officier de rang A.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hum. Les missions des rangs C sont trop ennuyeuses, faire des massacres me manque. »

Il observa sa moue boudeuse alors qu'elle descendait quelques gorgées de ce qui lui paraissait être du whisky ou du rhum. Le second d'après l'odeur. Le lieutenant peinait à croire que cette fille osait lui proposer un tel arrangement. Mais il avait de toute façon prévu de la tester. Il l'avait surveillé les jours précédents, lorsqu'elle se battait dans l'arène. Elle n'avait jamais semblé donner le meilleur d'elle-même mais surpassait les autres rangs C. Il avait entendu dire qu'elle avait été formée au combat par _Cervello, _ces espèces de _Barbies blacks_ insupportables. Mais si elle était une illusionniste, il fallait qu'il vérifie quel était sa Flamme. Il allait confronter les rumeurs. La technologie des boîtes armes était encore au stade expérimental, mais _Varia __te_nait ses troupes prêtes à son utilisation prochaine. Il pourrait l'amener avec lui dans sa mission du jour pour voir ses compétences et ainsi accepter ou décliner sa proposition.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuné ensemble vers 14heures et se rendirent au sous-sol de l'aile Sud où étaient rangés les Anneaux expérimentaux. Ils étaient seuls dans une cave sombre, le point rouge d'une caméra brillait dans un coin.

« Sais-tu ce que sont les Flammes de Dernière Volonté ?

- Humhum. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui poser d'autre question et s'empara de la bague ornée d'une pierre indigo, caractéristique de l'élément de la brume. Elle la passa à son doigt et une seconde plus tard, y brillait la douce flamme de la même couleur. Elle l'enleva avant d'enfilé la bleue de la pluie. Étonnement, la lueur bleutée s'embrasa encore plus concrètement pour prouver qu'elle pouvait manier les deux éléments. Aleardo eut du mal à retenir un sourire satisfait. La faction _di Pioggia _venait d'acquérir une manieuse de dague talentueuse doublée d'une illusionniste. Ce n'était pas une recrue anodine. En faire son allié était une bonne chose. Il lui expliqua la mission qu'ils avaient à remplir avant la tombée de la nuit et elle fixa son regard dérangeant dans le sien. _Diosmìo_, il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse avoir des yeux aussi flippants que ceux du Boss ou du gardien de la Brume du _Decimo _! Mais cette fille, lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi, il pouvait voir dans ses iris flamboyants la folie du meurtre. Il la prendrait au sérieux, il s'était renseigné sur qui était _la Renarde _et ce qu'elle avait fait.

Ce qu'elle avait fait.

Lorsqu'à huit ans, Kitsune Aiko avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir comme ses sœurs, elle avait juste tué chaque personne se trouvant sur son chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Le camp où elle suivait des cours universitaires en raison du bourrage intellectuel de connaissances qu'elle subissait depuis l'enfance, était en France. Elle était une fille de _Cervello_, née avec des gènes dominants trop expressifs. Elle était une erreur biologique au sein d'une organisation où chaque fœtus était modifié génétiquement avant la septième semaine pour reproduire le schéma sexuel, physique et comportemental caractéristique de toutes les filles soldates de l'organisation. On pouvait appeler cela de la manipulation génétique. C'était à l'encontre de toutes les Éthiques mondiales, mais _Cervello _n'avait pas de frontières et existait pour incarner les juges. _Cervello _avait un rôle dans tous les domaines importants du monde, notamment dans la Mafia. Et cette erreur faite par mégarde qu'était Kitsune Aiko – en référence à sa mère porteuse qui fut japonaise - possédait des distinctions physiques anormales – à savoir, ses yeux et ses cheveux non roses – mais aussi un potentiel offensif dévastateur. Dès ses quatre ans où elle apprenait les sciences collégiennes, elle avait été entraînée au combat physique. À six ans, elle pouvait battre des adultes dix fois plus nombreux sans être essoufflée. Cette petite était dangereuse et aimait particulièrement le meurtre. Son esprit restait cependant hermétique à leur compréhension, on la croyait parfois folle. Personne ne s'était rendu compte que l'enfant apprenait l'art des illusions dans son sommeil. Chaque nuit, alors que son enveloppe charnelle se reposait et devenait forte, son esprit se renforçait et perçait les limites de son imagination pour se matérialiser devant elle. Quand celle qu'on nommait de l'_identifiant 10827768_ commit son massacre d'émancipation et qu'elle trouva refuge chez Fran et sa _Mamie_, Aiko ne grandit plus beaucoup dans sa tête et resta à un âge mentale proche de celui du jeune garçon alors qu'ils apprenaient ensemble à créer des illusions mortelles.

Quelques années plus tard, en recevant un rapport du futur alternatif impliquant la conquête du monde de Byakuran_-sama_, _Cervello _retrouva les traces de l'id10827768 au contact d'un jeune illusionniste français qui serait plus tard sous les ordres de Xanxus-_sama_. Le jour de l'opération de capture de Kitsune Aiko, celle-ci et son acolyte tuèrent sept sœurs avant qu'une huitième n'assomme l'enfant. Elles reprirent en main l'éducation de la fille 10827768 qui refusait cependant d'ôter la ridicule citrouille qui ornait sa tête. Et personne n'y arrivait. _Cervello _céda à beaucoup de caprice de sa tueuse prodige. Elle put garder son immonde singularité, elle eut droit de faire forger ses armes personnelles avec les meilleurs forgerons italiens et de tuer au moins quatre personnes par mois. À quinze ans, on l'avait ainsi forcée à devenir plus ou moins mature, sans pour autant parvenir à la sortir de ses caprices. Elle avait tenue jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, où elle avait achevé sa formation physique, scientifique et diplomate. Elle était brillante mais persévérait à vouloir agir de sa propre volonté. Ce qui était impardonnable pour _Cervello_. Alors, encore une fois, elle était partie en laissant une traînée saignante de cadavres, afin de parcourir le monde. L'organisation n'avait pas réussi à remettre la main sur elle depuis. Mais _Cervello _était bien décidé à ne pas perdre les investissements faits sur l'enfant 10827768 et comptait même envoyer certains autres projets à ses trousses.

Le bruit fit vite le tour du monde médiatique très privé de la Mafia. Très peu connaissaient les détails, mais dans toutes les familles mafieuses, quelqu'un avait entendu dire qu'une femme avait été recrutée dans l'incroyable et terrifiante _Varia, squadra _d'assassins indépendante aux puissants _Vongola_. C'était juste ce que les gens se disaient. Il y avait même un professeur particulier, au Japon. Le meilleur _Hitman _du monde, l'_arcobaleno _du Soleil, Reborn. Ce bébé maudit, autrefois homme _on the Top of the World_, avait même dit à son élève Sawada Tsunayoshi pour le faire paniqué, qu'il formerait l'une de ses précieuses amies – Sasagawa Kyoko ou Myuri Haru – à devenir des femmes assassins aussi terrifiantes. Le jeune _Vongola_ _Decimo _pleurait en imaginant une version féminine du terrifiant Xanxus boss de _Varia _et fils adoptive de son _Ojii-san_, le _Vongola Noño_. Puis Reborn avait ajouté malicieusement qu'il s'agissait d'une jolie jeune femme que son effrayant gardien du Nuage Hibari Kyoya combattait régulièrement et fréquentait même sur le toit de l'école. Tsuna et ses amis avaient maintenant dix-huit ans, à l'exception de _Onii-san, _Hibari-_san _et Mukuro-_san _qui, comme Aiko, avaient déjà leurs dix-neuf. Mais cette rumeur n'en était qu'une parmi tant d'autres et on l'oublia très vite. Les semaines passèrent petit à petit, et elle devint une véritable _Varia_. Elle adorait cet environnement où elle pouvait vivre de sa passion -tuer-, rencontrer des gens intelligents -parfois- et être libre de s'exprimer comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elles étaient loin les heures de tortures de _Cervello. _Kitsune Aiko était presque épanouie dans la folie intarissable de la _mansion_.

Adorable opportunisme.

« Touché, dit-elle.

- Aiko-_nee _a toujours été meilleure pour viser, c'est de la triche.

- Ça fait douze points à onze, Fran. Je vais encore gagner. »

Assis sur l'épaisse branche d'un arbre, les dos l'un contre l'autre, Kitsune et son petit frère adoptif semblait ne rien faire. Mais en réalité, ils jouaient. A tour de rôle, chacun emportait l'autre dans son monde d'illusion où ils tenaient consécutivement des matchs à mort, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Après ce vingt-troisième combat irréel, la jeune fille avait une victoire d'avance, qu'elle perdit à la rencontre suivante. Il pouvait sembler déstabilisant de se rendre compte qu'elle était presque aussi puissante que l'actuel Gardien de la Brume _Varia_. En termes de pouvoir illusoire, il lui était évidemment supérieur. Sa Flamme nourrissait une Brume pure qu'elle ne pouvait égaler. Mais lorsqu'ils combattaient, elle avait l'avantage de posséder une domination technique grâce à ses compétences physiques soutenues par l'élément de la Pluie. Elle n'était pas une épéiste en tant que telle, mais elle utilisait tout de même sa propre voie du _nitoryu_. Les techniques offensives physiques de Fran étaient bien sûr incroyables, mais tenaient seulement dans son élément de la Brume et de son entraînement avec son _shichô_, Rokudo Mukuro. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, c'était elle qui se chargeait de l'entraînement physique de Fran. Si bien qu'ils connaissaient les potentiels et techniques de l'autre par cœur. Aiko avait toujours eut une avance sur lui, étant son aînée. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années, avant qu'elle ne retourne à _Cervello _à ses quinze ans et qu'il ne soit enlevé par le gang _Kokuyo _à ses douze ans. Elle en avait aujourd'hui bientôt vingt et lui achevait sa seizième année.

« _Ano_...On dirait que nous sommes vraiment à égalité maintenant. Aiko-_nee _n'est plus plus forte que moi.

- Fran n'est pas non plus plus fort que moi alors qu'il est Gardien de la Brume. Je ne suis qu'officier de rang C de _Varia_.

- Aiko-_nee _doit intégrer mon équipe. Je n'ai qu'un officier de chaque rang.

- Je suis déjà officier _di Pioggia_.

- Si tu élimines Leo Leonardo, mon Lieutenant, tu pourras prendre officieusement sa place et conserver ton rang chez Squalo-_Taichou_.

- Je pourrais faire des missions dans chaque ?

- Tu pourras signer les missions des deux escouades, serra payée pour toutes et recevras les crédits de chacune..._desu_.

- Humhum. »

Voici comment Aiko obtenu deux promotions simultanées après avoir intégré les rangs de _Varia _"de force". Ce n'était pas _la Renarde _pour rien. L'auteure de cette fanfiction (à savoir Aiko.M et non Kitsune Aiko - qui est un personnage qu'elle a créé) a lu sur le Wikia Reborn que des _Cervello : « Xanxus seems to think they are cunning.»_

Missions.

Elle était couverte de sang. De la tête aux pieds, le liquide pourpre et poreux semblait s'accrocher à sa peau. Elle tenait dans chacune de ses mains une dague d'argent, mais le tout, du bout des lames à ses coudes, était rouge de ses meurtres. Elle en avait des tâches partout. Aleardo, _Tenente di Pioggia_, qui avait emmené la jeune tueuse l'assister dans sa mission n'en revenait pas de l'avoir vu le surpasser lui et ses trois hommes de rang A, et dilapider l'ennemi seule. Il la revoyait encore ôter des têtes d'un revers du bras gauche, déchirer des entrailles d'une simple parade à droite. Elle glissait entre les corps, furtive comme un renard, ses longs cheveux flottants comme la queue de l'animal, et inconsistante comme la pluie dont elle était élément, semant des geysers d'hémoglobine. Voici donc qui était Kitsune Aiko. Il comprenait maintenant la raison pour laquelle Squalo-_Taichou _avait hurlé pendant des mois pour qu'on lui ramène cette gamine.

Et ses yeux, son regard. Ils étaient effrayants. Il doutait que quiconque puisse avoir envie d'approcher une femme comme elle. Son corps avait beau être attrayant, salivant même lorsqu'elle dégageait autant de...d'ondes ! Mais ses yeux flambaient comme des flammes infernales et malignes. Aleardo comprenait maintenant les rumeurs qui affirmaient qu'elle avait survécu à la violence de Xanxus. _Diosmìo _se disait-il encore : elle incarnait les démons _Varia_.

« Dites, _Tenente_, reprit-elle avec une voix ennuyée. Je crois que j'ai tué le boss. Ça veut dire que je peux prendre ce que je veux dans la maison ? »

Elle avait réduit une _famiglia _à néant en moins d'une heure. Le sol, les murs et même le plafond n'était plus que sang et fragments de cadavres. Et la gamine paraissait tout à fait naturelle avec ça. Elle lui plaisait de plus en plus. Pas en tant que femme, non. En tant qu'allier. Avec elle à ses côtés, il était sûr de pouvoir réaliser ses ambitions. Tant qu'il avait quelque chose à lui offrir, elle serrait une véritable arme. Kitsune Aiko savait très bien que son Lieutenant comptait la manipuler. Pour l'instant, cela servait ses intérêts. Le jour où elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui, il se rendrait compte que personne n'est plus rusé que _la Renarde._

Lorsque les services de nettoyages eurent fini leur ménage, Aiko et Aleardo se rendirent à une base annexe de Florence pour se changer et se tenir prêts pour le dîner. À vingt heures précises, ils s'installèrent à table en compagnie des trois autres hommes de l'escouade _di Pioggia_. Tous vêtus d'uniformes propres, ils partagèrent un poulet rôti dans un calme relatif. Au moins, n'y avait-il eut aucun mort pendant le repas, ce qui était un exemple de bonne conduite entre des officiers _Varia. _Vers 22heures, la seule femme du groupe ainsi que le Lieutenant prenaient un verre dans le salon.

« Humhum. L'opération est simple et on est tous les deux gagnants. »

Aleardo avait accepté d'écouter le plan de la jeune meurtrière et écoutait avec attention ce qu'elle lui proposait.

« J'ai deux conditions. _Primo_, vous me l'attirer dans un endroit sûr. _Secondo_, personne ne doit savoir que c'est moi qui l'ai tué et je le fais disparaître. »

Comment rêver d'un meilleur marché ? Lui deviendrait Vice-Capitaine et elle officier de rang A sans qu'il ne se mouille dans quoique ce soit. Il y était encore plus gagnant qu'elle.

« Hm. Très bien, où est-ce que je peux le trouver ?

- Là maintenant ?

- _Hai, hai_. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ce soir, je préfère m'en occuper avant de rentrer dormir.

- Je peux lui passer un coup de téléphone.

- _Per favore Tenente_. Dites-lui de se rendre ici, je l'intercepterais en chemin. »

Ainsi, _la Renarde _s'en alla, seule et à pied en direction de la base _Varia _à plusieurs heures de routes. Elle se contenta d'évoluer en sautant entre les branches de petites forêts dominant les alentours. Après une heure où elle continua de siroter son rhum à petites gorgées, elle repéra le _Hummer _noir mat sur le sentier. D'une illusion, elle força le _4x4 _à s'arrêter et sortis son conducteur de l'habitacle pour le confronter sur le bitume. Klemens _la Hyène _était venu seul.

Cet homme, le Vice-Capitaine de l'unité _di Pioggia _était le fameux enfoiré dont voulait tant se débarrasser Aleardo. Aiko s'était donné pour mission de l'éliminer. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que cette hyène la troussait dans le manoir. Il était grand, possédait la carrure, les cheveux blonds et les yeux très bleus des _SS _passés. Il paraissait en effet que l'épéiste avait été repéré en Allemagne. Il était le genre de sabreur qui comme Squalo, dissimulait des bombes et autres artifices dans sa lame. Lorsqu'il reconnut la _schlampe _qui lui échappait depuis quelques jours, son sang entra en ébullition et il tendit son épée ressemblant sous certains angles à un fusil d'assaut. Aiko souffla de dépit en se disant qu'elle n'était pas prête à rentrer se coucher.

« Humhum. Tu commençais à être ennuyeux.

- Oii, _frau_. Qui crois-tu être, misérable ?

- _Ano_...En combien de morceau tu veux être découpé ? Hmhmhm, rit-elle.

- Je vais t'étriper ! Aarh ! »

Ainsi le combat commença. Le fils de partisan Nazi était d'une rapidité implacable et parvenait à bloquer toutes les attaques de Kitsune. Mais celle-ci ne lui laissait même pas le temps de riposter. Alors qu'il passait enfin à l'offensive, obligeant cette garce à utiliser sa main gauche, Destra, pour se protéger, il la vit continuer à défaire ses attaques uniquement de cette main là, tandis que sa droite se portait à sa bouche pour couvrir son bâillement.

« Oii. Cette _schlampe _vient de bailler sans que je réussisse à briser sa garde.

- Humhum. »

Puis elle fit une chose étonnante, elle passa à l'offensive non plus de sa main droite, Sinistra, qu'il avait cru à tort dominante, mais de sa lame gauche qui était encore plus dangereuse. Lui-même commença alors en enclencher ses propres pièges et fit exploser deux petites grenades sur son adversaire. Aiko toussa pour cracher la fumer noire qui l'avait soudainement entourée. Sa chemise était déchirée, et ses cuisses saignaient.

_« __Piss off _! grogna-t-elle. Tu es content ? J'avais un autre mec à dégommer après toi, mais à cause de tes bêtises, je vais devoir rentrer au Manoir pour me changer ! C'est le deuxième uniforme que je bousille de la journée. Hum. Tu fais chier mec. »

Klemens fut un instant décontenancé. Puis il se mit à rire, haut, fort et d'une voix cruelle, hurlante et étonnement aigue.

« _Scusa_, j'ai cru comprendre que toi, _slut_, tu pensais pouvoir me tuer ?

- Tu me donnes envie de faire couler ton sang. Crève, humhum. »

Son sourire n'eut pas le temps de vaciller, qu'il se mit à hurler, hurler alors qu'il se retrouvait emporté dans la matérialisation de ses pires cauchemars. Contre une bête, une hyène telle que lui qui percevait le monde à travers son instinct et ses sens, l'illusion était une arme fatale qui s'empara de son cerveau. Sa peau se mit à fondre de flammes que lui seul voyait, du sang se mit à couler de tous ses orifices d'une torture que lui seul connaissait et il tomba à la renverse, se débattant contre un monstre que lui seul craignait. Aiko attrapa son _Beretta _et lui tira deux balles dans l'estomac. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il rende son dernier souffle avant de masquer son corps dans les bois et de grimper dans sa voiture. Elle gara celle-ci à sa place dans les garages du manoir et remonta dans la réserve pour rapporter un nouveau lot de chemises d'homme noires et à manches longues, ainsi que quelques vestes marqué du sceau _Varia _et de l'emblème de la Pluie. Elle en prit également portant l'emblème de la Brume avant de redescendre prendre sa douche.

Une fois prête, elle remarqua qu'il était bientôt minuit et se dépêcha de gagner les quartiers privés des Capitaines pour atteindre la chambre de Fran. Elle se fit remarquer par Belphegor malgré l'illusion qui masquait sa présence. Le Gardien de la Tempête _Varia _la menaça d'une lame de chaque côté de ses oreilles et approcha son sourire sanguinaire de son visage.

« Que veux-tu, roturière ?

- Hum...Je crois que c'est un malentendu Prince-_Taichou_, je suis juste venu voir Fran.

- La grenouille dort dans sa cour.

- C'est pour ça que je viens le réveiller.

- Ushishishi, tu serais donc sa princesse ? »

_Prince the Ripper _s'éloigna d'elle pour ouvrir avec fracas la porte de la chambre de son homologue de la Brume. Trois de ses couteaux le précédèrent dans la pièce sombre pour se planter dans la silhouette déformant le lit.

« _Itaii_, Bel-_sempai_. C'est pour ça que je voulais que ce soit Aiko-_nee _qui me réveille. Elle me fait des bisous.

- Bueurk! Infâme coutume de roturiers, ushishi.

- Debout Fran, reprit Aiko en allant s'asseoir près de lui. Pas de bisous pour les garçons qui ne veulent pas se lever le matin.

- Qu'elle heure est-il ?

- L'heure de sortir de l'hibernation pour les grenouilles. Ushishi, répondit le prince en lançant de nouveaux projectiles.

- _Itaii_, Bel-_sempai_.

- Il est minuit du matin Fran, l'heure de se réveiller.

- _Hai, hai, _Aiko-_nee_. À quoi va-t-on jouer aujourd'hui ?

- Humhum, on a une mission importante.

- Le Prince s'ennuie, il va accompagner les paysans.

- Fran ? Hum...Est-ce-que Prince_-taichou _à la droit de venir jouer avec nous ?

- Il viendra de toute façon, Bel-_sempai _n'a rien d'autre à faire que de jouer avec nous.

- Dépêches-toi de te lever, _Kaeru_. Le Prince ne veut pas t'attendre plus longtemps, ajouta-t-il de trois nouvelles lames.

- _Hai, hai_, répondirent en cœur Aiko et son _otouto_. »

Ils s'en allèrent donc tous les trois en direction du garage où ils prirent une des voitures de l'escouade de la Tempête. Aiko était au volant, Fran à côté d'elle, et le Prince était allongé en travers de la banquette arrière de la rutilante _Porsh Cayenne Turbo_. Un gobelet coiffé d'une paille apparut à côté de la conductrice qui s'en saisit avec la bouche en prenant l'autoroute pour la ville la plus proche.

« _Kaeru_, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle boit de l'alcool alors qu'elle conduit la roturière ?

- Aiko-_nee _a dit un jour que l'alcool avait meilleur goût que l'eau et je ne l'ai jamais revu en boire. Bel-_sempai_, tu as déjà vu le Boss boire de l'eau ?

- Non. Ushishi, stupide grenouille, cracha-t-il en lançant un nouveau couteau.

- _Itaii_...

- Prince-_Taichou_ ?

- Qu'y a-t-il, paysanne ?

- Pourquoi vous ne coupez pas votre frange, hum ?

- Ushishi...

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- _Kaeru_, elle est distrayante ta princesse, ushishi.»

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Fran expliqua à demi-mot à Belphegor qu'Aiko était là pour tuer un de ses officiers afin de prendre sa place. Tout l'effet ironique - selon l'humour douteux des deux amis d'enfance - était que l'homme en question allait se faire tuer en exécutant une mission.

« C'est pour ça que la roturière porte l'emblème de la Brume alors qu'elle est dans l'escouade du _squale_.

- Humhum.

- Bel-_sempai _a compris, _des~_.

- _Kaerou, _pourquoi elle rentre dans l'entrepôt ?

- Vous entendez les cris ? Elle les a tous tué.

- Déjà ? Ushishishi.

- Hum. Ils étaient faible, dit Aiko en revenant.

- C'est pour ça que je veux Aiko-_nee._

- Peu importe, les roturiers. Le Prince a faim maintenant.

- _Ano_, je crois qu'il y a un bon restaurant japonais à la sortie de la ville.

- Le Prince aime bien manger le poisson cru et les barbecues asiatiques.

- Humhum, on ne peut pas plutôt aller au Japon directement ?

- La princesse a raison. Le Prince est d'accord, ushishi.

- Aiko-_nee, _conduit nous au Japon.

- Hum, c'est un ordre de _mi Comandante della Nebbia ?_

_- _Ça l'est, ushishi !

- _Hai, hai_, Fran-_Taichou_, Bel-_Taichou_. Humhum. »

Paperasse.

Le Gardien de la Pluie _Varia _était également le bras droit du boss, de ce fait, c'était à lui et son escouade de gérer l'ensemble de l'administration et des archives de la _famiglia_, vu que ce crétin de Boss de s'en occupait pas. Superbi Squalo était excédé par toute cette paperasse qui s'empilait dans ses bureaux. Ses hommes devaient parfois refuser des missions pour terminer de collecter leurs rapports et ceux des autres unités. Aleardo était en train de ranger les derniers ordres de missions signés par les officiers _di Pioggia_, avant d'ordonner ceux de toutes les autres escouades. Il se sentait comme une putain de secrétaire. Il classa dans la bannette du Chef sa dernière affectation au Japon avec le Boss_-man _et passa ensuite aux missions des autres Capitaines. Il fut surpris de tomber sur un voyage pour la même destination signé des Capitaines _della_ _Tempesta e Nebbia_. Les deux adolescents étaient accompagnés d'un seul officier de rang A _della Nebbia_. Aleardo manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de café. Depuis quand est-ce-que Kitsune Aiko était officier de rang A chez la Brume ?! Il était censé être le seul au courant qu'elle manipulait les deux éléments. D'autant plus, qu'il avait lui-même enregistré manuellement son passage au rang d'officier A _di Pioggia_, l'après-midi même. Aleardo eut l'impression de se prendre une claque lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle l'avait doublé et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Cette fille était vraiment une saloperie de renarde.

Voyage.

Sawada Tsunayoshi était dans tous ses états depuis deux jours. L'avant-veille, Reborn lui avait dit que Xanxus ainsi que Squalo arrivaient à Namimori afin d'avoir une réunion avec lui. Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était un peu plus responsable depuis qu'il avait accepté de succéder au _Noño _en tant que _Decimo_, mais le Boss _Varia _lui ferait éternellement peur. Il se précipita cependant hors de chez lui pour ne pas être en retard au lycée. Il était en dernière année et ne comprenait toujours pas comment Hibari-_san _faisait pour diriger la ville. Il savait que la Fédération avait déplacé son bureau principal du Collège au Lycée de Nami, mais ce qui le dépassait était l'obsession du Préfet pour l'ordre. Il se dépêcha donc d'arriver avant la sonnerie fatidique, évitant les balles de dernière volonté que lui tirait son professeur particulier sur le chemin, pour retrouver Gokudera-_kun _et Yamamoto-_kun_.

En fin de matinée, Kitsune Aiko bailla largement. Cela faisait maintenant 3heures qu'elle affrontait le Prince dans une partie de _Go_. Le propriétaire du restaurant dans lequel ils larvaient depuis l'ouverture vint apporter une nouvelle bouteille de saké à la jeune femme étrangère habillée de noire portant une drôle de veste de cuir.

« _Arigato_, Yamamoto-_san_, lui répondit-elle dans un très bon japonais. »

Cela faisait bien des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dans son restaurant. Jusqu'à l'année passée, elle venait au moins trois fois par ans, mangeait quelques repas et disparaissait pour deux ou trois mois. Elle disait toujours qu'il faisait les meilleurs sushis du Japon et même du monde entier et qu'elle ne voulait pas en manger d'autres. C'était pour cela que Tsuyoshi Yamamoto était toujours très compréhensif avec les excentricités de cette jeune cliente. D'autant plus qu'elle devait être à peine plus âgée que son fils unique.

« Oi, _Kaeru_. On n'est pas déjà venu ici ?

- Bel-_sempai_, ne me confondez pas avec Mammon. Je ne suis jamais venu dans le restaurant du père du gardien de la Pluie du _Vongola Decimo_.

- Ushishishi. Si jamais le Boss apprend qu'on est chez le _Decimo_, on va avoir des problèmes.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Seul un prince déchu comme vous peut craindre de se faire engueuler. Aiko-_nee _et moi-même n'étions là que pour manger de très bons sushis.

- Humhum, ce sont les meilleurs du monde. Bel-_Taichou_, c'est à votre tour de jouer.

- Ushishishi, je ne perdrais pas contre vous, paysans, reprit le Prince en leur lançant à chacun un couteau dans le front.

- _Itaii_, résonnèrent leurs deux voix atones. »

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de soirée que les choses se compliquèrent. Les trois acolytes immatures étaient toujours à _TakeSushi _quand la mince _famiglia _du _Decimo _se réunis pour y dîner. Le pire fut quand Xanxus et Squalo entrèrent à leur suite. Absorbée par les trois tablettes de _Go _qu'ils manipulaient en un tournoi à trois mains, Aiko ne se rendit compte du problème qu'au moment où elle ressentit les secousses que provoquait la présence de l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans la cuisine un soir. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle apprit que Xanxus était le boss de _Varia_. Elle remarqua également son Capitaine d'escouade qui darda ses yeux argentés surpris sur elle. Il la pointa de son épée en hurlant.

« VOIIIIIIIIIII ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, les morveux ?!

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiii, il y a des membres de _Varia _!

- Ushishi, le Prince, la grenouille et sa princesse était juste venu manger des sushis. »

Fran et Aiko continuèrent leur partie et demeurèrent silencieux pendant que les cris de Squalo étaient dirigés sur le Prince. Le jeune _Decimo _s'occupa de calmer ses troupes, notamment _Smokin' Bomb Hayato _qui fumait littéralement de rage en insultant Belphegor à distance. Xanxus ne leur jeta qu'un regard critique avant de s'asseoir au bout de la plus grande table.

« Déchets » tonna sa voix grave.

Instantanément le calme revint dans la pièce et le peu de clients civils qui n'avaient pas été effrayés par la simple présence des trois officiers présents depuis le matin, s'empressèrent de régler leurs commandes et de s'enfuir. Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, nullement impressionné, salua son fils et ses amis chaleureusement en les invitant à s'installer. Reborn, dont les yeux de tueur entraîné voyaient tout eut un pincement de lèvres avant de sauter sur la table des inconnus. Un pistolet vert fut braqué sous le nez de Aiko qui leva ses yeux fauves sur lui.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Reborn !

- Ciaossu. Qui es-tu ?

- Kitsune Aiko, officier _Varia _de rang A.

- Tu es la femme recruté récemment ?

- La seule toujours en vie, humhum. »

Le caméléon changeur de forme regagna son apparence et son perchoir sur le Fedora de son maître. Celui-ci se tourna vers Fran, dont il n'avait rencontré que la version future et lui adressa un salut. Il regagna sa place autour de la grande table aux côtés du _Decimo_. Celui-ci regardait la jeune Kitsune Aiko avec un mélange de crainte et de curiosité. Il avait entendu parler, comme tout le monde, de la femme à _Varia_, mais n'avait pas cru Reborn quand il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas une espèce de monstre. Il lui avait expliqué que _la Renarde _était une fille illusionniste qui s'était échappé de _Cervello _quand elle était enfant, un peu comme Mukuro, et qu'elle était devenue membre de _Varia_. Il essayait de comprendre qui elle pouvait bien être et reconnaissait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air méchante. Mais elle était forcément effrayante si elle était amie avec Hibari-_san_. Il se demandait si c'était parce qu'elle était une illusionniste que sa présence l'intimidait un peu de la même manière que le faisait celle de son gardien de la Brume. Elle possédait d'ailleurs l'emblème de l'élément, mais Squalo venait de dire qu'elle était une utilisatrice du _nitoryu di Pioggia_. L'héritier _Vongola _arrêta de penser à elle lorsqu'elle sortit du restaurant en compagnie de Belphegor dont on ne voyait toujours pas les yeux et de Fran avec son immense grenouille sur la tête.

Fran voulait présenter Aiko-_nee _à son _Shichô_. Ainsi se retrouvèrent-ils, attaqués par Ken et Chikusa dans la cour à l'abandon du territoire du gang _Kokuyo_. Le gardien _Varia _de la Brume et son officière agitèrent de petits drapeaux blancs au-dessus de leur tête en criant qu'ils venaient en paix. Ils trouvaient ça hilarant. L'essence de leur humour alors que leurs visages restaient gravés du même ennui profond qui leur était constant.

« Je suis venue voir mon _Shichô_.

- Ken, Chikusa. »

Ce fut Chrome Dokuro qui calma les chiens de garde et les dirigea au centre du bâtiment avant de laisser sa place à Rokudo Mukuro.

« _Kanbawa Shichô_. Vous aviez dit que vous aimeriez rencontrer celle qui m'a appris les illusions, voilà Aiko-_nee._

- Humhum.

- Kufufu...J'ai suivis ton histoire _Renarde_. Je voulais juste voir de mes propres yeux l'empreinte de tes illusions si matérialistes.

- Humhum.

- Affrontons-nous un jour, Kitsune Aiko. Kufufu...dit-il en disparaissant.

- Ushishi, le Prince trouve que ce type donne la chair de poule. _Ore-sama _veut rentrer au château maintenant.

- _Hai, hai_. Humhum »

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au dit château - soit l'hôtel particulier dans lequel _Varia _séjournait au Japon - ils trouvèrent le Boss et Squalo au salon. Les trois s'installèrent dans les canapés et Aiko se servit un verre de vin.

« Oi. Déchet. C'est qui la femme ?

- Aiko-_nee _est dans mon escouade et celle de Squalo-_Taichou_, Boss. »

Personne n'ajouta rien et Xanxus ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention, chacun vaqua à ses occupations jusqu'à aller se coucher. Si ce n'était pour les bruits que faisaient les verres qui se posaient sur les meubles, on aurait pu entendre le tic-tac d'une horloge percer le silence de la pièce. Une fois que Fran s'en eu allé, il ne resta plus qu'Aiko, assise avec un livre dans le canapé, buvant le même vin rouge que Xanxus avait dans son verre de dégustation japonais, sur son fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

« Oi, _on'na_. J'ai déjà vu tes yeux quelque part. »

La jeune femme se leva pour venir s'asseoir dans le fauteuil voisin au sien. Xanxus se rappela alors de ces jambes, ce holster à la cuisse gauche et cette chemise noire. Il n'y avait pas que de ces yeux dont il se souvenait tout compte fait. Cette crinière aussi lui évoquait un souvenir.

« _Hai, hai_. Dans la cuisine. Je ne savais pas que tu étais le Boss-_man_, humhum. »

Xanxus tourna son unique œil ouvert pour lui lancer un regard sombre. Qui ce déchet croyait-il qu'il était ? _Mais il lui pardonnait, l'image qu'il avait d'elle était agréable. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques heures à somnoler tout en vidant deux nouvelles bouteilles chacun et sans échanger le moindre mot. Quand la tueuse se leva, le boss de _Varia _décida qu'il aimait bien ses cuisses. Il se leva à son tour et déposa son verre sur le comptoir.

« _Scum_. »

Puis il s'en alla vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'Aiko l'y rejoignit, la tension qui existait entre leur deux corps se raviva comme une flamme dont on retire le couvercle. Il retira ses _Rangers _et l'observa, debout devant la porte close, habillée. Il avait envie de la voir nue. Alors il s'approcha d'elle avec un grognement menaçant. Il fit tomber sa veste de ses épaules et déchira l'ensemble des boutons de sa chemise noire. Elle se retrouva en sous vêtement de dentelle noire devant ses yeux rouges avides. Il se recula pour retirer sa cravate, sa chemise blanche et défaire son pantalon. Elle fut hypnotisée par les cicatrises que son corps dévoilait, le balancement des plumes liées à ses cheveux et le roulement des muscles de ses membres forts. Elle retira ses bottes et posa son holster à côté. L'instant d'après, il était tout contre elle, la plaquant contre la porte. Sa peau trop chaude pour que ce soit naturel électrifiait son propre épiderme. Il était si grand, si chaud, si puissant. Il était plus qu'un aimant pour elle. Kitsune de hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher sa bouche de son oreille. Il eut un mouvement de recul félin, évoquant un lion dont les oreilles étaient sensibles. Il baissa la tête dans son cou et elle se pétrifia pour ne pas crier sous la tension de le sentir exciter sa peau dangereusement. Xanxus sortit sa langue de sa bouche et lécha une parcelle jugulaire de la femme sous lui. Il la sentit trembler sous le traitement alors que sa voix restait résolument muette. Il appréciait son effort pour ne pas crier. Elle verrait bien qu'elle serait obligée de hurler quand il la prendrait.

Il se recula tout simplement jusqu'à tomber sur son lit et le corps de Aiko suivit comme s'ils étaient attachés. Elle s'écroula à califourchon sur ses reins. Avant qu'elle n'amorce le moindre mouvement, elle se retrouva allongée sur le ventre, le poids du terrifiant brun sur le dos.

« Ne crois pas que quiconque puisse me dominer » menaça-t-il.

Elle se laissa faire quand il la releva pour se retrouver sur le dos, Xanxus la surplombant d'entre ses jambes. Il posa sa paume ardente sur son bas ventre et la remonta sur son buste encore couvert. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux et Aiko jura qu'il s'agissait du regard le plus torride qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu. Lorsque la main entre ses seins s'illumina, sa peau fut brûlée par la Flamme de la Colère qui fit se détacher son soutien-gorge. Cet homme se fichait de la blesser et ça la grisait. Elle le vit détailler sa poitrine un instant avant qu'il ne se penche pour y enfouir son visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans un cri toujours aphone alors que ses joues masculines piquaient sa peau sensible. Ses lèvres se fermèrent sur un mamelon et des flashes de lumière passèrent devant ses yeux tant le contact la faisait vibrer. Elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus pour être prête tellement les mouvements du chef de _Varia _étaient puissants. Lui-même avait rarement sentit autant d'attraction. Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement du reste de leurs vêtements et se retrouvèrent nus, à genoux sur le lit devant l'autre. Xanxus attrapa durement ses hanches, y imprimant la trace brûlante de ses doigts. Il la reposa sur le dos et replia ses jambes de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Toujours sur les genoux, il prit appuis au-dessus d'elle, coinçant totalement son corps sans l'écraser. Il n'y avait rien d'autre autour d'elle que lui. Ses jambes et ses bras l'encadraient, son torse bloquait le sien, même son visage était au-dessus du sien et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de s'accrocher à sa nuque en y perdant son nez pour s'imprégner de son odeur. D'une main qu'il porta à son entre jambe, il attrapa son membre dur pour le faire glisser autour de son intimité, se régalant des cris expressifs de désir dans ses yeux fauves. Il sentit ses ongles griffer ses omoplates et s'aligna finalement à son entrée. Il la prit ainsi, recroquevillée sous lui, subissant juste ses assauts en lui lacérant le dos. Aiko s'abandonna totalement au va-et-vient entre ses cuisses. Il était si bon. Dès qu'il la pénétrait, elle sentait le plaisir l'envahir et s'intensifier à chaque fois qu'il tapait dans la boule de nerfs loin dans ses muscles internes. Et ceux-ci ne cessaient de se contracter autour de la virilité qui la tannait. Son souffle était erratique alors que le mâle sur elle ronronnait presque de plaisir. Quand elle ne put plus supporter son tambourinement en elle, tantôt lent et profond, tantôt rapide et violent mais toujours humide et puissant, elle le mordit férocement pour ne pas vocaliser sa jouissance. Elle s'endormit alors que Xanxus sentait ses fonctions vitales être sublimées par son orgasme. Il se retira d'elle et se laissa aller au sommeil aussitôt.

Au grognement signalant l'éveil du Boss, Aiko se réveilla instantanément en se souvenant qu'il avait brûlé une des femmes engagées dans Varia par ce qu'elle n'était pas sorti de son lit assez vite. Comme la tueuse tenait à sa vie et qu'elle n'avait pas d'habits à mettre pour s'évader rapidement, elle choisit l'alternative. Elle se baissa au niveau des cuisses de l'homme et du bout des doigts, commença à flatter sa virilité. Xanxus qui avait été prêt à réduire ce déchet en cendre reconsidéra l'idée pour se laisser aller aux caresses enivrantes qu'il recevait. Bien vite, il fut sorti de son repos et lança ses reins en avant pour faire comprendre le message. Il observa la jeune femme relever la tête vers lui et lui offrir un sourire vorace. Ses yeux brillaient de leur flamme orangée et il grogna. Aussitôt, il sentit sa bouche chaude enserrer son membre à demi. Elle se positionna correctement sur ses jambes et se mit à le lécher de bas en haut. Xanxus ne pouvait que la regarder faire. Elle vint enrouler sa langue autour de son gland et la pression humide lui fit lâcher un souffle lourd. Elle lui lança une œillade gourmande en se la passant sur les lèvres et redescendis engloutir sa virilité. Elle se mit à pomper, glisser autour de lui à un rythme soutenu en le suçant fort. Ses grandes mains vinrent s'emmêler dans sa tignasse pour se figer sur sa nuque et l'arrière de sa tête. Il l'accompagna dans ses mouvements, les amplifiants pour s'enfoncer jusqu'à sa gorge, jusqu'au bout. Se sentant dépassé par le plaisir il la libéra, et elle se retira en le suçant lentement. Il était essoufflé mais voyait dans les yeux de cette femme sa faim de lui. Il se redressa et passa un bras autour de son torse pour la tirer sur le sien. Le dos appuyé contre le dossier du lit, il la positionna à califourchon sur ses reins. Xanxus la souleva d'une poussée pour la faire rougir d'anticipation.

« Montres moi ce que tu vaux, _on'na._

- _Hai, hai. _Humhum. »

Elle se redressa sur ses genoux pour pouvoir s'installer sur lui convenablement. D'une main, elle dirigea sa verge dure et mouillée de sa salive vers son intimité. D'un roulement de hanches, elle s'empala dessus, sifflant silencieusement à la pénétration douloureuse. Elle fit quelques mouvements pour s'adapter aux tiraillements délectables avant de l'avaler en elle entièrement. Elle recula son buste, planta ses mains sur les épaules droites de Xanxus et ses yeux dans les siens. Un défi silencieux destiné à lui passer toute sa fougue. Elle était asservie par ses prunelles plus vive que tous les sangs qu'elle avait fait couler, plus rouge que toutes les passions qu'elle avait connu. Elle se mit à bouger. De haut en bas, toujours plus vite puis plus fort en le sentant pulser en elle. Elle se déchaîna sur lui sans pouvoir se détacher de ses yeux sévères et fous. Même lorsqu'elle n'arriva plus à maintenir son souffle ou le tremblement de ses muscles, elle continua à s'élancer autour de lui pour les conduire à l'orgasme. L'homme attrapa son bassin et donna lui-même les derniers coups, plus brutaux, violents et profonds, qui les libérèrent. Elle prit une minute pour se ressaisir, toujours assise sur ses reins, transpirante. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva avant que son poing ne l'atteigne.

« Femme.

- Je vous emprunte ceci, Boss-_man _» dit-elle en passant la chemise blanche qu'il avait portée la veille.

Elle enfila ses bottes et son holster, ramassa sa veste de la Brume et fila jusque dans la chambre qu'elle était censée partager avec Fran.

L'ambiance dans le jet qui les ramena tous en Italie témoignait de la folie naturelle qui représentait la _famiglia _à laquelle Kistune Aiko était dorénavant intégrée. C'est ainsi que _la Renarde _survécut et fut adoptée par la _Squadra Killer autonoma di Vongolo IX._

* * *

><p><strong>Nda<strong> : En espérant que vous avez aimé cette expédition à _AikoLand_... Voulez-vous que j'écrive une suite ? J'attends vos impressions ! Merci, Aiko.M

Remarques :

- _kitsune_ veut dire renard en japonais;

- le nom id10827768 donné à Kitsune Aiko par_ Cervello_ est en fait l'id de cette fanfic haha ^^


	2. Egarements

**Disclaimer** : _KHR_ est à Akira Amano_-sensei_.

**Rating**: Contenu violent, meurtres, humour, Mafia.

**Nda** : _Welcome back dear amateurs !_

Cet OS, Egarements, est la suite de Croisements, et aura lui-même une suite. J'ai trop de mal à le terminer, alors je publie ce que j'ai là, en attendant que l'inspiration me revienne… L'italien et autres mots de japonais sont toujours présents, l'anarchie temporelle toujours aussi structurée et je suis toujours positive pour une suite. Ainsi donc, appréciez voir Kitsune-_chan_ se perdre (d'où le titre) et n'oubliez pas de COMMENTER !

**Hint :** Trois mois après Chapter 1:Croisements.

**Resume :** Kitsune Aiko est la seule femme de la Varia. Être un assassin professionnel en convalescence entichée de son boss, ce n'est pas tous les jours facile.

[Edition 11/01/2016]

* * *

><p><span>Le -foireux- retour.<span>

Une _Rexton_ noire mat était garée dans l'immense cours de gravier de la propriété résidentielle. Sa plaque était marquée du sceau _Varia_ et de l'emblème de la Pluie. Une certaine officière était venue abattre le boss d'une petite famille rebelle. Le sol de la villa avait été submergé par le sang qui avait coulé à flots. Un véritable massacre. Une trentaine d'hommes qui avaient été armés jonchaient les couloirs de leurs cadavres. Sur tous les corps, on pouvait observer les éviscérations sanglantes d'une lame. L'hémoglobine, sur chaque mur de la bâtisse, avait giclée jusqu'au plafond et dégoulinait sur les tapis Persans jusqu'à imbiber le parquet.

Kitsune Aiko avançait au milieu de ce lieu mortuaire. Visiblement indifférente au liquide qui mouillait les semelles de ses rangers noires, elle monta à l'étage, jusque dans le bureau du défunt boss. Elle se servit un verre de vin rouge – qu'elle trouva délicieux - et repoussa un énième cadavre pour s'asseoir en face du secrétaire de bois sombre. Tout en sirotant, elle composa un numéro sur le téléphone à cadran. Les bips de la tonalité résonnèrent entre les murs morts de silence pendant qu'elle attendait que la communication se mette en place. Puis son interlocuteur décrocha.

« _VOIIIIIIIIII ! Il est minuit ! Qui que tu sois déchet, t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de me faire chi..._

- Humhum, _Taichou_. On a un problème.

-...Oii, Kitsune ?

- _Hai, hai_. On est tombé dans un piège.

- _Voi ! Comment ça ? Je vous ai envoyé sur un double meurtre en résidence. Les chances de succès pour vous étaient de quatre-vingt-onze pour-cent !_

- Tout le monde avait déjà été massacré avant qu'on arrive. Ce n'est pas normal.

_- Voii, qui a fait ça ?_

- Hum. Un épéiste. Je reconnais sa signature mais je ne sais pas qui c'est, mentit-elle. Je dirais qu'il porte quatre épées, et _Bonsang_, je jurai qu'il y a eu de sombres illusions dans cette maison.

_- Voii ! Fait chier ! Où est Aleardo ?_ »

Kitsune était maintenant _Tenente di Pioggia_ tandis qu'Aleardo avait enfin obtenu le titre de Vice-Commandant. Ils avaient été envoyé en duo sur cette mission de rang A s'avérant être un guet-apens meurtrier.

«_ Il Vice Comandante _vérifie qu'il n'y est pas de survivant. Il va bientôt arriver. Hm. Nous avons besoin de vous.

_- Je vais venir avec des renforts. On sera là dans vingt minutes !_

- C'est trop. Aleardo_-Vice_ mourra.

_- Voiii, c'est un ordre ! Vous tiendrez vingt minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive sinon je te découpe, tu as compris merdeuse ?!_

- ..._Hai_. »

La fréquence cardiaque moyenne d'un individu est de soixante-dix battements par minutes. Après des années d'entraînements à l'impassibilité, la tueuse _Varia_ savait que la sienne était d'exactement un battement à la seconde, ce qui est relativement faible. En vingt minutes, son cœur allait pulser mille deux cents fois, ce qui représentait mille deux cents secondes. Elle s'engageait à tenir mille deux cent soixante secondes. En retenant une minute de sécurité pour être sûre de survivre, elle promettait de vivre encore vingt et une minute.

La cadence de tir d'une mitrailleuse pouvait varier entre six cents et mille trois cents coups par minute. En assumant que les armes ennemies se situeraient dans les neuf cents coups, vingt minutes signifiaient une rafale de dix-huit mille balles. Dix-huit milles neuf cents balles pour vingt et une minute. Aiko devait tenir mille deux cent soixante secondes et survivre à dix-huit milles neuf cents balles. Cela faisait bien neuf cents balles par minutes. En d'autres termes, elle devait éviter quinze balles à chaque battement de son cœur tout en gardant son calme.

Ses capacités physiques l'aideraient à supporter en moyenne cent dix balles par minute ; l'environnement en arrêterait cinq cent quatre-vingt ; et ses illusions réelles se chargeraient des deux cent dix restantes. Dans ses calculs, l'officière _Varia_ comptait son épuisement et pensait pouvoir maintenir quatre-vingt-dix-sept pourcent de son efficacité d'une minute à l'autre. En bref, elle comptait pousser ses limites pour survivre vingt et une minute dans l'idéal. Mais elle était réaliste.

_« Oi, combien de chance de succès ?_

- Au mieux, humhum...Dix-sept pour-cent. Chaque seconde que vous gagnez est vitale. Nos vies reposent entre vos mains. Aleardo-_Vice_ mourra si vous prenez plus de seize minutes, et je mourrais si vous en prenez plus de vingt. Je garde une minute de sûreté à chacun de nous. »

Elle entendit à l'autre bout du fil les hurlements de son unité se préparant à l'assaut. Aiko avala quelques gorgées de vin alors que les rugissements des moteurs de _4x4_ résonnaient dans le combiné téléphonique à son oreille.

_« Voii, le décompte commence quand ?_

- Hum, trente seconde après que je coupe la communication.

- Aiko, on est encerclé ! cria Aleardo en arrivant dans la pièce.

_- Hai._ J'ai prévenue Squalo-_Taichou_. On doit survivre vingt minutes, ils sont en route.

_- Cazzo di merda, vaffanculo_, cria l'assassin.

_- Hai, hai._

_- Voiii ! Accrochez-vous !_

- Humhum..

- _Vita di assassino, morte di assassino, morte di merda_, jura encore le Vice Commandant. »

Aiko termina son verre, se redressa et s'approcha de la porte, à couvert.

« _Hai, hai_, Squalo-_Taichou._ »

Elle raccrocha. Trente secondes passèrent. Elle entendit distinctement les trente battements de son cœur. Elle eut tout juste le temps de prendre une grande inspiration, d'échanger un regard avec son équipier, de matérialiser ses dagues et de se préparer à se défendre avec ses illusions. Puis dans les clics synchronisés des mitrailleuses ennemies, l'enfer se déchaîna autour d'eux.

L'apocalypse du champ de bataille dura exactement dix-sept minutes et trois secondes pour Aleardo, avant qu'il ne rejoigne le véritable Autre Monde_. Il Vice Comandante di Pioggia Varia_ ne put éviter les rafales qui défoncèrent jusqu'aux murs de la villa et se fit trouer par des centaines de balles jusqu'à ce que son corps perforé ne retombe au sol, abreuvant la marée de sang continue.

Assourdie et haletante la Renarde se blindait toujours grâce à son habilité, ses dagues Sinistra et Destra, et le pouvoir de créer du néant. Elle réussit à tenir ses prévisions pendant dix-huit minutes et cinquante-trois secondes. Cela représentait seize mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-quinze balles. La seize mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-septième qui sortit d'une des cinq mitrailleuses _Thompson M2025_ atteignit son mollet droit. La balle traversa sa jambe et fractura son tibia et son péroné. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra de douleur et d'un soupçon de panique. Puis une autre variable trompa les probabilités qu'elle avait étudiées avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se ressaisir.

Une charge de lance-roquette vint toucher la villa et les murs s'écroulèrent autour de la jeune femme blessée. A la dix-neuvième minute, Kitsune Aiko comprit que s'en était fini d'elle. Le côté gauche de son corps immobilisé par les débris, elle reçut encore quatre balles. La première alla se loger vers sa hanche, brisant l'os net, la seconde traversa son torse sous son sein, la troisième et la quatrième enfoncèrent son épaule et sa clavicule. Elle garda les yeux résolument ouverts et les mains serrées sur ses dagues pour voir la mort inévitable qui allait venir la chercher.

Une explosion d'incroyables flammes orangées envahit sa vue à la place. La blessée ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'agissait déjà des renforts du Gardien de la Pluie et personne d'autre n'était censé savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle vit des déferlantes de ces jets rougis de Colère danser avec une silhouette imposante sombre et brûler toute l'artillerie ennemie dans une hécatombe fulgurante. La jeune femme n'avait plus la force que d'ouvrir une paupière tuméfiée et cru même entendre les rugissements d'un félin imposant au milieu des détonations brutes ininterrompues.

Il restait encore trois tireurs à l'arrière de la maison, sur le toit de l'aile voisine. Les snipers réussirent à traverser le torse de l'homme apparut de trois balles dans le dos qui brisèrent ses os et trouèrent ses entrailles. Son immense corps robuste se tourna vers les futurs morts et deux balles enflammées explosèrent les visages des ennemis. Le troisième, blessé, perdit le contrôle de son arme qui se retourna contre lui. La nouvelle rafale s'emballa et plomba littéralement l'assassin ennemi avant que le canon ne dérive vers le corps immobile de la Renarde. Les balles s'écrasèrent de plus en plus proches d'elle qui ne pouvait même pas se dégager ou ramper.

La première cartouche qui l'atteignit lui perfora les côtes et un poumon. Aucun son ne lui échappa mais elle crut crever de douleur les yeux ouverts. Les suivantes furent interceptées par les chaires et fémurs des cuisses de l'homme balafré alors qu'il ignorait les nouveaux orifices sanglants de son buste pour la tirer hors de la trajectoire dangereuse. Puis ses pistolets marqués de X rouges incandescents tombèrent lorsqu'il s'écroula en l'entraînant de son poids. Affligés par leurs blessures, ils perdirent tous deux conscience avant leur impact avec le sol.

Précisément à la vingtième minute lorsque Superbi Squalo arriva sur les lieux avec son équipe, il ne retrouva que des cadavres et les corps presque morts de son boss merdique et de sa merdeuse d'officière se vidant joyeusement de leur sang sous le nuage de poussière qui s'envolait des gravats. Les yeux rouges du _Ligre Tempesta di Cieli_ brillèrent dans l'obscurité près de son maître et son cri repoussa les officiers qui voulurent l'approcher.

« Mah, mah ! Je dois tout de suite les soigner, Bester-chéri, laisse nous passer s'il te plaît mon ange ! » S'exclama un certain punk efféminé en dirigeant l'escouade du Soleil pour qu'ils sauvent les deux blessés par balles immédiatement.

L'Empereur de l'Épée observa les dégâts de la villa en ruine. Il passa une main gantée sur son front moite en soufflant, dépassé. Il reconnaissait les ravages de la flamme de la Colère qu'il avait décidé de suivre bien des années auparavant et des mitrailleuses d'assaut. Il avait perdu son second et manquait de perdre la Lieutenante et troisième plus gradée de son unité – sans mentionner son Boss. Le Gardien surmené était maintenant confronté à tout un flot de questions, d'incohérences et d'indignations.

COMMENT et POURQUOI avait pu déraper cette mission ?!

Il voyait déjà les montagnes, les montagnes et les montagnes de paperasse que ça allait demander. Et les factures, les lettres, les menaces, les réclamations, les indemnisations, et autres honoraires ou prises de tête que ça lui coûterait. Il en était malade. Heureusement que Mammon n'était plus là pour détourner l'argent des caisses de la _famiglia._ Lui et ses hommes crèveraient avant d'avoir achevé la putain de paperasse _di mierda_.

Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que ce gros con paresseux foutait à crever là ? Comment est-ce-que Xanxus avait réussi à arriver une minute entière avant eux pour sauver la chieuse in extremis, alors que cet enfoiré de glandeur n'était même pas censé être au courant de sa mission ?!

« Voooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Enfoiré de Boss de merde avec ta putain d'intuition de meeeeeeeeeerdeuh ! »

Superbi Squalo était à bout.

Convalescence.

Kitsune Aiko mangeait des _Frosties_ assise en tailleur sur la table de la cuisine du manoir _Varia_. Autour d'elle, les cuisiniers effrayés faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas déranger l'effrayante officière et refaire le steak que le Boss avait demandé. Une explosion suivit d'un cri du squale de la _mansion_ retentit quelque part vers l'aile Sud et les murs tremblèrent.

« Humhum. Je n'aime pas ces céréales, dit la tueuse d'une voix ennuyée. Faites-moi un autre bol. »

Felicia, aide en cuisine, sentit une goutte de sueur glisser sur sa nuque quand la seule femme de _Varia _s'adressa à elle. Avec prudence et empressement, la domestique récupéra le bol que faisait léviter l'illusionniste vers elle et sortit à la hâte des _Choco Pops_. Cela parut lui convenir et Felicia se félicita d'avoir sauvé sa vie en la satisfaisant. Elle ne voulait surtout pas finir dans la morgue du sous-sol comme les trois cuisiniers que le Boss venait de tuer par ce que sa viande était trop cuite.

Cela faisait trois mois que le monde mafieux s'était habitué à la présence d'une femme dans _Varia_. Celle-ci était en période de repos suite aux blessures qu'elle avait subies deux semaines plus tôt. Il lui restait encore trois séances d'exposition à la flamme du Soleil avant de pouvoir reprendre officiellement ses fonctions. Son Boss également devait encore récupérer de ses lésions et était d'une humeur particulièrement exécrable depuis. A croire que l'indomptable emmerdeur à la tête de l'escouade ne supportait pas l'immobilité.

La jeune femme se leva et rematérialisa son unique béquille pour pouvoir se déplacer. Sa hanche et son tibia avaient tout bonnement été explosés par les balles. Elle avait en plus écopé de six côtes brisées, d'un poumon perforé, d'une clavicule et vertèbres déplacés et d'une épaule disloquée. Le tout, des pieds à la tête, se concentrait sur son flanc droit et contenait maintenant sûrement autant de métal chirurgical que Wolverine d_'Adamantium_. Mais c'était sans compter les multiples blessures superficielles – bien que profondes ou non – qu'elle avait également reçues à cause des morceaux de bétons et de meubles lors de l'écroulement de la villa.

Kitsune Aiko avait failli perdre la vie et passé plus de douze heures au bloc opératoire sous transfusion et intraveineuse d'eau Ensoleillée. Les dégâts majeurs de ses organes vitaux et la balle coincée dans les éclats de sa hanche avaient immédiatement été traités d'office. Ensuite, pour ses os, tout avait été remis en place et soigneusement consolidé avec des vis et autres tiges. Elle devait juste attendre que sa hanche et son tibia soit complètement ressoudés pour remarcher normalement. Elle avait tout de même énormément de mal. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus utiliser ses dagues en attendant que son épaule et sa clavicule droite se stabilisent. La tueuse ne pouvait même pas atteindre son fidèle _Beretta_ toujours fièrement attaché à sa cuisse vaguement griffée, tellement le poids de son corps était soutenu par ce seul latéral valide.

La tueuse _Varia_ se sentait vulnérable et était donc d'une humeur abominable. Malgré l'improbabilité de sa survie, elle continuait à se plaindre et agissait avec son flegme meurtrier quotidien. Elle trouvait cependant son sort quelque part préférable à celui de l'homme sans lequel elle n'aurait survécu. Son Boss-_man_ avaient passé six bonnes heures de plus dans le bloc voisin au sien. Xanxus avait survécu au trois qui étaient passées par son torse en évitant ses organes vitaux de peu et aux sept cartouches que retenaient encore les débris de ses fémurs. C'étaient donc les blessures inférieures des deux assassins qui posaient problèmes. La nuance tenait au fait que la jeune femme paralysée d'un flan n'était plus contrainte à utiliser un fauteuil roulant, tandis que le boss de _Varia_ était tout bonnement alité.

Le Neuvième en avait même profité pour passer au Manoir, lors de la première semaine de convalescence. En trois mois, Aiko n'avait jusqu'alors jamais assisté à une visite du _Noño_, le – futur ex - Boss _Vongola_. Elle s'était réveillé de mauvaise humeur dans l'effervescence matinale des domestiques. Elle avait au passage dû en tuer un ou deux avant de découvrir qu'ils recevaient un invité de marque. L'officière avait alors porté son fauteuil roulant dans la file de ses collègues inclinés tandis que le vieil homme était monté dans la chambre de son fils adoptif. Nul ne savait ce qui s'y était dit et pour sa part, Aiko s'en fichait royalement.

Elle s'invita plus tard dans le bureau du Boss pour se servir un verre de rhum. La jeune femme vêtue de noir posa sa béquille et s'installa dans un des canapés de cuir. La Renarde malicieuse attendit. Elle avait été promue Vice-Capitaine de la Pluie et se tenait à disposition de l'escouade de la Brume quand elle le voulait. Cela lui donnait l'autorité nécessaire pour assister aux réunions presque officielles des Capitaines _Varia_. La tueuse avait plus d'une heure d'avance et le faisait exprès dans le seul et unique but d'exaspérer l'immonde Capitaine et Gardien de la Foudre.

Levi-a-Than arriva quatre minutes et vingt-huit secondes plus tard accompagné de son Vice-Capitaine, Uno. Son visage disgracieux se tordit de rage en remarquant que la femme l'avait encore précédé. Il serra les poings de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la griller à mort sur le champ. Déjà qu'il avait entendu dire qu'elle... Qu'elle couch... Qu'elle avait des re-relations... Cha-charnelles... Av-avec SON Boss, cette fille se permettait EN PLUS d'arriver avant lui pour s'imprégner de l'espace dans lequel Xanxus entrerait ! Levi détestait cette personne et tout son genre.

Se dressant subitement entre sa fureur et sa future victime objet de sa haine, la tête de grenouille du vert de la Brume apparut. Puis, dans les échos de son rire psychotique, la tête couronnée du blond de la Tempête suivit. L'odieux trio de gamins meurtriers qui gangrénait la précieuse _Varia_ de l'homme aux parapluies était réuni devant lui.

« Ushishishi, on dirait que Levi à des envies de meurtre.

- _Hai_, Bel-_sempai_. Je préférerais qu'il ait des envies de suicide, ça nous arrangerait tous. Mais dès qu'il voit Aiko-_nee_, Levi qui-s'est-fait-battre-par-une-vache-de-cinq-ans-dans-le-passé-ne-l'oublions-pas-même-si-quand-je-dis-ça-je-ne-dis-rien-hein a toujours une aura de meurtrier. Je crois qu'il ne t'aime pas _Nee-chan_.

- _Hai, hai_. Ce doit être la frustration d'une défaite contre un morveux braillard mieux qualifié que lui pour être Gardien de la Foudre. Ça a dû lui causer un traumatisme enfouis, humhum. Le spécimen réagit violemment lorsqu'il est impuissant. Ce pourrait être un cas psychiatrique ou un épisode de série profiler intéressant.

- Ushishishi ! Le Prince est d'accord avec _kaeru_ et _kaeru-hime_. Je veux bien commencer la dissection. Ushishsihsi... »

Levi quant à lui grésillait littéralement de rage. Heureusement que Uno, son second, le retenait d'un bras. La Mama autoproclamée du Soleil arriva ensuite et se dépêcha de se jeter sur ses ''enfants'' adorés. Il plongea immédiatement ses mains dans la longue chevelure fauve de la Renarde, sa nouvelle poupée, en gémissant. Le _fanboy_ absolu et irrévoqué de Xanxus faisait des sauts de tensions internes incroyables pour réussir à se calmer. C'était à croire que le monde envoyait délibérément les individus les plus exécrables de la _Mafia_ sur sa route pour la reconnaissance du Boss !

« ….shishishi !

- Mah, mah ! Regardez-moi cette brillance ! Et cette couleur flamboyante naturelle ! Mah~ _Diosmìo_. Ils sont encore plus long que ce de Squ-_chan_ !

- VOIIIIIII ! Ne m'appelle pas commence ça Luss de merde !

- Fermez là. Vous, déchets, cracha une voix violente. »

L'entrée de Squalo poussant le fauteuil roulant de Xanxus imposa le silence dans la pièce. Même ainsi assis face à tout le monde, le regard sanguin de l'homme écrasait l'air de sa puissance. Tous reprirent aussitôt contenance alors qu'il s'autorisait un verre de cognac. La réunion pouvait commencer. Après tout un tas de modalités auxquels Aiko ne prêta pas attention par ce qu'elle n'était pas concernée, le sujet de sa mission catastrophée et du sauvetage kamikaze de Xanxus fut enfin abordé.

Malgré la mort d'Aleardo, le fait que la jeune femme ait réussit à combattre dix-neuf minutes pendant la fusillade – et de surcroît survécu jusqu'à sa vingtième minute que les secours interviennent - représentait la réussite d'une opération à seulement dix-sept pourcent de chance de succès, comme elle l'avait prédit. L'intervention de Xanxus qui non seulement la sauva, mais en plus permis d'annihiler l'ennemi se comptait à hauteur des dix pourcent de chance. Quelle force pour l'homme qui portait deux fois le X dans son nom et s'était voulu héritier _Decimo_. Grâce à son intuition _Vongola_ étrangement acquise, il avait encore une fois produit l'impossible. Même si les officiers _Varia_ ne remplissaient des missions qu'au seuil minimum de quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de chance de réussites, c'était ce genre d'exploits qui assurait la puissance de sa _Quality_.

« Hm. Je pense savoir qui est l'auteur du massacre.

- Voii ! Comment ça ? C'est maintenant que tu le dis !

- Je ne savais pas comment il s'appelait, j'ai dû faire des recherches, excusa-t-elle.

- Aiko-_nee_ a médité pendant des heures pour fouiller dans ma mémoire et la sienne avant de trouver.

- Ushishi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Ce que je veux dire, Bel-_sempai_, est qu'elle ne devrait pas le connaître vu qu'on ne le rencontre que dans le futur, _desu_.

- Oiiii, et comment tu le connais alors, morveuse ?

- Humhum. Avant que _Cervello_ ne vienne me reprendre et que Fran ne perde sa mémoire, il m'avait partagé tous ses souvenirs. J'ai juste fouillé dans sa tête pour retrouver le détail qui m'échappait.

- Mah~ et alors, qui est-ce ? Reprit Lussuria.

- Hum. Genkishi des _GiglioNero_.

- VOIIII ! Ce putain de traître ?

- Humhum, il doit commencer ses manœuvres pour trahir la petite fille de l'arcobaleno du Ciel, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'en ait prit à _Varia_. Je le tuerais et réduirait ses couilles en gelées. Je ne pardonne pas l'humiliation.

- Mah ! Ce type à l'air effrayant ! Et le sort que Aiko-_chan_ lui réserve aussi, cria de nouveau la Mama du Soleil.

- VOOOIIIIIIIIIIII...

- Ushishihsi, le Prince ne l'aime pas. Qu'on lui coupe la tête !

- _Hai, hai_, moi non plus. Je vote pour l'exécution _des~_, ajouta la grenouille en levant la main.

-...OOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

- Humhum, humhum.

- Ushishishishishishi...

- Je lui ferais payer Boss ! S'exclama le Gardien de la Foudre que les autres ignoraient sciemment.

-...shishishishishishishi.

-...OOOOIIIIIIIII !

- La ferme ! Connards de Déchets ! »

Une bouteille vola et les pistolets noirs frappés de X écarlates scintillants de la flamme de la Colère de l'héritier adoptif _Vongola_ brillèrent à ses poings. La détonation qui retentit et le bout de plafond qui fut arraché par le tir coupèrent court à toute parole. Le Boss avait parlé. Le Boss avait rugit. Et quand le Boss gueulait, des gens perdaient leurs têtes dans le souffle des explosions de sa fureur dévastatrice. Personne n'était assez suicidaire pour l'ouvrir.

« Voii ! Boss de merde, on fait quoi de lui ? On ne doit pas le laisser au morveux _Vongola_ ? »

L('inutil)e point Kitsune Aiko.

Il était tellement...hum, dangereux. Une bête indomptable que personne ne pouvait dominer. Seul. À lui seul plus fort que tous lions ou tigres du monde. Quand il était là j'avais l'impression de vivre. On pouvait passer des heures à simplement se détailler. Puis il me prenait violemment, humhum. Je crois qu'il essaye encore de me faire hurler. Il n'y arrivera jamais, je garderais ma bouche résolument clause dorénavant. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il détienne trop de force sur moi, je me sens déjà bien trop docile et je n'adore pas trop, hum... C'est comme s'il me soumettait à chaque fois que l'on se croise ; il est irrévocable. Mais il me laisse ma liberté et ne me demande rien en échange, alors je me trouve à revenir sans cesse. Mis à part cet homme, hm, ma vie était presque parfaite depuis que j'étais une _Varia_. J'aimais le sentiment de puissance que cela m'apportait autant que j'en étais fière, qu'importait les cicatrices. Je n'avais plus trop matière à me plaindre. Je me foutais un peu de tout, je trouvais juste toujours le moyen de me distraire. Mon unique hantise était la paperasse, humhum. Je retrouvais l'excitation constante de la lutte pour ma survie et mon intégrité de renarde. Vivre au milieu des prédateurs avec des instincts de chasseurs infaillibles. Vivre dans la _famiglia_ du _Ligre Tempesta di Cieli _auprès des hommes les plus forts, fous et dangereux du monde de la Mafia réunis sous le drapeau de la puissante _Varia_. Humhum, le tout me semblait convenable et même enrichit par la présence d'êtres intéressants autour de moi. Je pensais avoir enfin reprit un semblant de contrôle sur ma _fuckin_ existence. Et voilà que tout se barrait de nouveau en sucette, hum. Franchement, je ne savais pas si c'était mon karma de merde ou si quelqu'un se foutait vraiment de ma gueule. Honnêtement, pour la personne qui réussissait à m'emmerder de la sorte, je préférerais que ce soit la première option. Par ce que si je la retrouvais...Hm, qu'elle dorme les yeux ouverts. En attendant, je devais encore subir les égarements de nos esprits d'assassins surmenés. Bref, voyez un peu – pour changer - comment la situation m'échappait, humhum.

Une équipe de bras cassés.

Ainsi, la _Varia_ apprit que Genkishi avait commencé ses actions sûrement dans le but d'exécuter sa trahison de rageux notoire. Squalo fut hospitalisé trois jours en raison des blessures que Xanxus lui avait faites lors de leur dernière réunion. La bouteille de cognac qu'il avait reçu sur le crâne lui avait non seulement ouvert celui-ci, mais l'alcool avait pris feu à cause de la Colère de son enfoiré de Boss jusqu'à le brûler au troisième degré.

Il n'y avait que le vieux requin pour oser faire référence au _Decimo_ alors que son Boss venait explicitement d'être visé. En sous-estimant honteusement que le balafré ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ses ennemis tout seul, comment Squalo pouvait-il réclamer plus fort de recevoir la mort ? Il s'en était heureusement sortit après avoir passé plus de vingt-quatre heure en exposition intensive au Soleil régénérateur. Il devait normalement pouvoir s'en tirer sans la moindre cicatrice – et après avoir été tondu - puisque seules les premières couches de chaires et de muscles avaient été endommagées.

En ce qui concernait les autres abonnés aux seins médicaux, Kitsune Aiko et son Boss-_man_, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Leurs états résiduels étaient à chacun catastrophiques, beaucoup se demandaient comment ils se dressaient encore. C'était ce qui faisait l'exceptionnel des officiers _Varia_. Leurs traitements à la Flamme du Soleil pure devaient être faits quotidiennement. Ainsi, les fractures se reconsolideraient, fortes, mais la peau garderait les cicatrices des brûlures reçues. Xanxus n'avait pas de problème avec le fait d'être marqué et n'aurait même pour rien au monde voulu effacer les traces charnelles de ses combats. Ses cuisses et son dos garderaient à jamais les plaies refermées de la dizaine d'orifices qu'avaient créés les balles de mitrailleuses en lui. L'homme possédait sur son corps, sous la marque de lacérations passées, l'histoire violente de sa vie.

La jeune femme de son côté ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa peau avait toujours été dénuée de toute trace et ses longues jambes qu'elle dévoilait sans complexe avaient toujours été lisses et immaculées. Elle avait dorénavant tout un flan caillassé. Les cicatrices sur la partie supérieure de son corps débutaient entre sa clavicule et son épaule, passaient sous sa poitrine pour s'éteindre sur son flanc et sa hanche droite. Parmi les blessures en fin de reconstruction, s'étalaient donc du milieu de son dos à celui de son ventre et de son buste, les points d'entrées et de sorties des cinq impactes qu'elle avait reçu. Ces marques ci étaient fortuitement dissimulées sous la chemise noire d'homme qu'elle portait juste en haut des cuisses sous son blason de cuir _Varia_. Mais les deux plaies d'entrée et de sortie, ainsi que les écorchures refermées et traits de découpes chirurgicaux qui tâchaient son tibia droit, étaient sombres et bien visibles sur sa peau halée.

Puis elle décida qu'elle s'en fichait. Sa nouvelle apparence conduit Kitsune Aiko à prendre une décision pour marquer sa singularité physique. Elle qui avait été conçu et destinée à ressembler à toutes ses sœurs _Cervello_ aux cheveux roses et bandeaux noirs sur les yeux, se revendiquait plus que jamais comme la Renarde unique. Sa crinière et ses iris fauves rappelaient déjà le pelage de l'animal, son don d'illusion pouvait s'interpréter comme la malice des _yōkais_ japonais et dorénavant, elle en porterait l'image sur son corps. Toujours aidée de sa béquille, elle se rendit chez un tatoueur de Rome le lendemain matin.

L'homme marqué d'encre de sous les oreilles aux bouts des doigts avisa du holster et du _Berreta_ à la cuisse gauche de sa cliente. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil malléable et un adolescent portant un énorme chapeau de grenouille entra à sa suite dans l'habitacle sain en baillant. Le jeune homme possédant d'étranges iris et cheveux verts accompagnait visiblement la femme armée handicapée. L'homme n'osa pas protester, il savait que la Mafia ne blaguait pas. Ils passèrent une quinzaine d'heures dans la salle close sans que presque aucun mot ne soit échangé. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il était retenu en otage, tentait-il de se convaincre.

Pendant la journée entière qu'il avait passé à imprégner la peau de la jeune femme, celle-ci avait juste continué de boire une bouteille de rhum. De la première à la dernière minute, elle n'avait pas lâché cette dernière et en avalait de temps en temps de longues gorgées. Elle échangeait parfois des paroles avec celui qui s'identifiait comme son _fratellino_. L'artisan tatoueur adressa mentalement une prière à Marìa en se disant que cette paire de mafieux étrange était _raccapricciante_. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un ne pas montrer le moindre signe de douleur et tolérer une si importante opération.

Il était près de minuit lorsqu'Aiko et Fran regagnèrent le manoir. C'était le Gardien de la Brume qui avait conduit, sa grande sœur adoptive ne pouvant atteindre les pédales avec son flanc droit convalescent. La jeune femme avait juste somnolé dans le siège passager pendant que les routes défilaient dans le silence de la nuit et ne s'était relevée qu'à l'arrivé. Ils remontèrent ensemble le chemin traversant le domaine du garage jusqu'aux portes centrales du bâtiment ancien. La jambe valide de Aiko n'était entourée que du cuir noir de son holster et de pansements tandis que sa jambe droite pas tout à fait consolidée était maintenant recouverte d'encre toute fraîche sous un film protecteur. Ses deux pieds avaient quittés ses rangers pour des _Repetto_ classiques. L'ancien duo Pomme-Citrouille, comme ils aimaient à se nommer étant enfants, se séparera dans le hall de l'aile Sud.

« Aiko-_nee_, je vais aller faire ma sieste de l'après-midi. Tu voudras bien réveiller ton Fran adoré vers trois ou quatre heures pour qu'on aille jouer, _neh_ ?

_- Hai, hai_. Je vais aller faire un tour et prendre mon goûter. Si tu es gentil quand je viendrais te réveiller, je te ferais un bisou d'amour, humhum. À tout à l'heure. »

Les pas Fran ne firent aucun bruit sur le carrelage lisse du manoir tandis que ceux de la tueuse handicapée claquèrent en saccades au rythme bancal des talons plats de ses ballerines et du socle de sa béquille. Elle prit un couloir sur sa gauche pour atteindre une chambre isolée au rez-de-chaussée. Elle frappa trois coups secs et n'eut qu'à attendre quelques secondes avant d'entendre l'occupant se précipiter. Des bigoudis roses entourant ses mèches verdâtres ou orangées et des tranches de concombre ayant remplacé ses lunettes de soleil rouges, Lussuria ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec la ferme attention de faire vomir son rectum à coups de genou blindé celui qui osait venir le déranger alors qu'il entamait tout juste son sommeil réparateur à l'amande douce. Il se calma cependant en reconnaissant – comment, me direz-vous? - les traits féminins de la Renarde.

« Mah, mah ! Aiko-_chan_ ! Je sais que je t'ai dit de passer me voir absolument quand tu veux, mais annonce toi avant que j'ouvre la prochaine fois ! J'allais te tuer, mah~

- Humhum. »

L'homme vêtu d'un large peignoir crème – sous lequel on devinait tout de même la forme de son genou métallique - invita sa jeune amie à l'intérieur en s'écartant avec un sourire ravi de la porte pour lui permettre d'entrer. Il lui pointa le canapé de...fourrure claire, elle y prit place et posa sa jambe toujours endommagée nouvellement tatouée sur la table basse devant elle. L'air conditionné était au maximum et une énorme porte blindée rappelant celles des chambres froides industrielles tenait au milieu de son dressing. Que pouvait bien faire une porte comme celle-ci dans la chambre de la _Mama Varia_ ?

« Oh ça, ce n'est rien ! Juste ma petite collection qui nécessite un entretien particulier. Mais que puis-je faire pour toi à cette heure ma _kawaii _Aiko-_chan_ ? »

Tout compte fait, elle décida qu'elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus sur l'éventuelle collection de cadavres d'hommes nus et tuméfiés qu'il gardait. Elle se tourna vers lui pour capter son attention et ainsi aborder la raison de sa visite nocturne. Lussuria se baissa avec souplesse pour manipuler en douceur de ses grandes mains habiles sa jambe droite encore fragile. Mise à part pour les puissants propriétaires d'une flamme régénératrice du Soleil, cela prenait bien plus de quelques jours pour soigner des fractures multiples. Le boxeur put ainsi observer dans les moindres détails le tatouage qui ornait désormais presque entièrement la peau métisse du membre. Il s'extasia à grands renforts de cris admiratifs sur la qualité et la compétence évidente avec laquelle l'œuvre avait été réalisée. Il ne restait rien des larges et visibles cicatrices sous la texture colorée à dominante de noirs, d'oranges et de bruns.

Un fond sombre parsemé d'étoiles semblant brillantes s'étendait du ras de sa cheville et remontait jusqu'à disparaître sous les pans de la chemise noire qu'elle portait bas sous les fesses. Dans la vision presque spatiale, le corps fauve travaillé d'ombrages et de nuances clairs du renard mystique dont elle portait le nom occupait le tour quasi complet de son tibia. Des dizaines de symboles n'évoquant rien au Gardien étaient également suspendus comme des étoiles dans cet espace. A l'arrière de sa cuisse, la bête noir de l'emblème _Varia_ se dressait, fière, accompagnée des autres formes blanches et rouges du drapeau. Deux dagues qu'il se doutait être celles que maniait la jeune femme, étaient également représentées vers l'arrière de son genou. Il croyait aussi lire quelques mots calligraphiés, caractères ou même images çà et là. Malgré l'aspect gonflé de la peau qui grossissait les traits, le tout ne pouvait être qualifié autrement que d'artistique.

Le punk sortit donc immédiatement Pavone de sa boîte arme. Mais alors que tout était bien censé se passer, _el paon del Sereno_ commença aussitôt à pousser ses hauts cris caractéristiques pour se plaindre d'être dérangé si tard dans la nuit. Tel maître telle _box weapon_ dirons-nous. Le volatil capricieux créa en un instant à coups d'ailes, de queue et de sa voix, une atmosphère de pagaille folle. Lussuria essayait apparemment de se lamenter aussi fort que lui et de le saisir par la gorge avec son genou. Aiko, toujours immobile sur le canapé, s'agaça rapidement des hurlements et sortit son arme qu'elle pointa sur l'oiseau récalcitrant.

« J'aime bien la dinde, humhum...grillée » menaça l'officière.

Pavone déglutit difficilement et vint tranquillement poser son derrière à plumes bleutés à côté de la Renarde pour appuyer sa petite tête sur la jambe tendue à sa hauteur. Un calme harmonieux revint instantanément et une douce lumière ensoleillée se mit à pulser de lui.

« _Lacrime Pavone_ » souffla le Gardien du Soleil.

L'ennui avec le pouvoir _del Paon del Sereno _était les pousses diverses qu'une exposition trop intensive entraînait. C'était par exemple la raison pour laquelle les traitements que recevaient le Boss et Aiko-_chan_ était si dilués et reconcentrés artificiellement – grâce aux recherches médicales mafieuses - pour surveiller les étapes de cicatrisation. Ceci justifiait également, dans leurs cas particuliers, que les couches superficielles de peaux soient les dernières à être soignées car non prioritaires, ainsi que l'apparition définitives de cicatrices. La Flamme du Soleil régénérait, mais ne faisait que très peu de miracles. Ceux-là, ils étaient laissés au revenant dont les ailes avaient été plumées qui possède le talent inestimable – pour un pigeon – d'accorder la vie.* Ainsi, être exposée longtemps à une faible intensité de flamme du Soleil diluée par les larmes du paon - comme des larmes de phénix - soignait uniquement en surface. Soit, le traitement idéal pour éviter les soins conséquents au tatouage.

Ils restèrent de bonnes heures à bavarder autour d'un thé, pour Mama, et d'une tequila, pour _nee-chan_, jusqu'à ce que l'animal termine sa mission de cicatrisation cutanée – il va s'en dire qu'il avait clairement comprit la promesse explicite de mort. Il s'en retourna dans sa boîte sans demander quoique ce soit en échange de ses services, pour être sûr de s'éloigner de la femme sur le canapé. Il était LE paon _del Sereno_, LE paon du Soleil de _Varia_ : il était un paon vaniteux. Comment pouvait-elle le comparer à une vulgaire volaille qui finirait en rôtis !? L'animal était avant tout frustré et vexé _#capricedestar_.

« Mah, mah ! Il est déjà troiiis heures ! Vas t'en vite te coucher ou tu n'auras pas bonne mine demain matin ! Le Boss-_chan_ et toi avez rendez-vous chez le radiologue à huiiit heures ! Vous devez ensuite allez chez le médecin pour voir s'ils peuvent enfin vous retirer les barrettes chirurgicales. Vous êtes trop agités, je n'arrête pas de le dire à Squ-_chan_ quand je vais le voir au service des grands brûlés. Vous ne guérirez jamais si vous ne vous reposez pas un peu ! Allez, du balai, mah, mah ! À vingt ans, tu es encore trop jeune pour avoir des cernes et des rides, petite citrouille.

- _Hai, hai_, Lussu-_Mama_, humhum.

- Mah~ passe une bonne nuit Aiko-_chan_, demain tu dois être prête à 8heures, je viendrais te réveiller après avoir préparé le petit déjeuné.

_- Hai, hai. Oyasumi nasai_. »

Ainsi, la Vice-Capitaine _di Pioggia_ quitta sa nouvelle _Mama_. Mais elle ne s'en alla pas vers son dortoir et retourna plutôt se percher sur la table centrale de la cuisine en grignotant biscuits et autres céréales, accompagnés de quelques verres de vin. Il serait bientôt temps pour elle d'aller réveiller Fran. Elle fut cependant dérangée dans son plaisir solitaire par de lourds grommellements et jurons. Elle se leva et boita jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Derrière elle se révéla la silhouette de Xanxus poussant son fauteuil roulant de ses mains. Il y eut un moment de flottement où les deux prédateurs affaiblis se détaillèrent. Ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas adressée la parole ou retrouvés dans la même pièce depuis l'accident. Il y avait une part de Aiko qui se sentait responsable de l'état actuel de son Boss, elle serait morte sans lui. Mais elle ne lui avait rien demandé, et ne l'avait même pas remercié.

Assis dans le siège à roulettes, le grand corps de Xanxus renvoyait l'image d'un titan dans une poussette. Mais son regard bouillant comme les flammes de l'Enfer coupaient toute envie de rire à quiconque le croisait. Il ne portait encore une fois qu'un pantalon, laissant apparentes toutes ses cicatrises, y comprises les nouvelles, rondes et plus lisses que les zébrures poreuses de ses centaines de brûlures. Ses jambes inutilisables car non consolidés étaient pieds nus, posées sur le fauteuil – rembourré en cuir, il faut le préciser. Il détailla le corps de l'officière. Difficilement appuyée sur sa jambe gauche au holster, elle était également déchaussée et uniquement vêtue de sa chemise noire. Son épaule droite ne semblait pas certaine tandis que son pied droit ne touchait même pas le sol.

Les yeux sanguins du Boss observèrent l'espace d'illusion qui avait remplacé la peau de la jambe de Aiko. Il détailla de sa cheville à la limite de tissu en haut de sa cuisse comment le renard malicieux à la fourrure aussi fauve que ses cheveux et centaines d'autres images étaient dessinés autour de son mollet et au milieu des étoiles du fond céleste. Elle s'éloigna vers l'intérieur de la pièce pour lui laisser la place de rentrer et le balafré poussa ses roues en avant. Il contempla l'arrière de sa jambe où d'étranges phrases s'enroulaient comme de la dentelle près de deux dagues argentées. En remontant du niveau de son genou à celui exact de son arme sur sa cuisse, les mots s'épaississaient jusqu'à former le fond de l'emblème _Varia_.

Xanxus haussa un sourcil et accepta le verre de vin qu'elle lui servit. Ils se regardèrent en chien faïence. Longtemps. Aiko finit son verre qu'elle avait déjà entamé avant qu'il n'arrive et se leva pour ouvrir une seconde bouteille. Elle se servit d'une illusion réelle pour se faire, se sentant suffisamment en confiance pour lui permettre de voir son autre talent. Et puis, elle n'était de toute façon pas en mesure d'utiliser sa main droite. Elle les resservit et s'installa de nouveau sur la table haute. Ils continuèrent à boire, laissant une main invisible manipuler les verres et les bouteilles.

« _On'na_. Jusqu'où remonte-t-il ? »

Aiko avala ses dernières gorgées et se leva. Debout, le poids de son corps sur une jambe étonnamment stable, son œuvre d'art ambulante pendant à côté, elle commença doucement à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. La tension déjà sous-jacente se refit sentir avec pression. Seules leurs conditions physiques incapables les empêchaient de céder à leurs pulsions. Ses longs doigts peints d'argent défilèrent jusqu'à son bassin, révélant une dentelle aussi rouge que les iris avides du Boss. Elle retira le pan droit de sa chemise et se tourna pour lui permettre d'observer l'étendue des dégâts. Le dessin céleste s'estompait vers sa hanche, après avoir terminé d'enrouler sa cuisse jusqu'à son pubis, grignotant même quelques ombrages jusqu'au milieu de sa fesse. Cela couvrait l'endroit où Xanxus se souvenait avoir vu un impact sanglant.

A partir de là, les couleurs flambantes dégradées de gris et de bruns remontait sur tout son flan, s'étirant sous son aisselle, et tout autour de sa nuque jusqu'à la limite du col de sa chemise. Même si la peau s'accordant aux nuances plus sombres qui la marquaient était barrée du tissu rouge soyeux, le balafré se souvenait des places précises de chacun des orifices qui l'avaient percée. Elle en avait déjà reçues cinq lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il n'avait pu bloqué la sixième, mais les sept suivantes.

Maintenant, toute sa jambe ne portait plus la moindre parcelle de peau non tatouée, et de sa hanche à sa nuque, léchant son dos jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale et son ventre jusqu'à son nombril, des flammes regroupant une palette d'orangé, de brun, de rouge et de gris, dansaient immobiles. Elles s'arrondissaient sous la courbe généreuse de sa poitrine, recouvrant dans cette zone deux de ses cicatrices, avant de remonter par son aisselle sur son épaule et sa clavicule vers son cou. A l'arrière, les flammes prenaient les deux traces symétriques ainsi qu'une autre vers son omoplate. Les teintes sépia étaient sublimés par l'apparition de la peau foncée de _la Renarde_ lui donnait presque l'air d'être dorée.

La jeune femme se sentait consumée à distance par l'envie qui irradiait de son Boss-_man_. Si elle l'avait pu, elle se serrait glisser sur ses genoux pour l'entourer entre ses cuisses. Mais aucun d'eux ne le pouvait. Ils n'étaient pas assez remis pour pouvoir se permettre de baiser. Même s'ils avaient suffisamment de force morale ou de déni de la douleur pour s'y adonner, aucun d'eux ne sortirait indemne qu'importe le plaisir qu'ils pourraient y prendre. Alors elle le laissa simplement l'embraser de ses yeux écarlates tandis qu'elle essayait de s'imprégner de lui en le fixant de son regard orangé flamboyant.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua que la bouteille était vide, qu'il n'y en avait plus d'autres et qu'il était plus de quatre heures, Aiko récupéra son vêtement de tissu noir. Elle passa avec prudence les manches trop longues pour son corps fin et fort puis boutonna les premières attaches du col masculin. Elle se rhabilla de ce qu'elle avait fait une robe et le soyeux rouge de son _shorty_ de dentelle disparut. Ne resta plus de nouveau qu'un holster dangereux et le paysage illusoire de son tatouage s'entendant sur toute sa jambe droite.

Elle matérialisa sa béquille et se pencha sur son boss. Pour la deuxième fois, elle profita de son incapacité à la frapper pour coller rapidement ses lèvres aux siennes. Étonnement, un grognement mécontent lui échappa quand elle entama sa retraite. Inquisitrice, la Renarde aux yeux d'ambre haussa un sourcil, gravitant autour de son visage. Les prunelles enflammées du Boss-_man_ se plantèrent rageusement dans les siennes. L'ordre silencieux était explicite. Doucement, avec un effort mesuré, elle combla la distance séparant leurs bouches. Les lèvres dures de l'homme de puissance s'emparèrent de celles, si souvent boudeuses mais douces, de la jeune femme. Immobile et assis sous elle, Xanxus domina leur échange si sage, presque chaste, mais d'une violence implacable. La simple pulpe de leurs bouches se frottèrent et dansèrent ensemble, dirigées par la brutalité de leur désir.

Haletante et fébrile, Aiko se recula en fermant finalement les yeux. En quelques secondes, elle fut partie le plus rapidement que ses blessures lui permirent, sans même confronter son boss. Elle se rendit au premier étage et traversa les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de la grenouille qu'elle était censée réveiller. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, toujours simplement vêtue et les pieds nus sur les carreaux, des projections effrayantes s'opposèrent à elle avant de la reconnaître.

« _Gomen Aiko-nee_, je dormais trop profondément.

- Humhum. »

La tueuse rejoignit simplement et sans un mot de plus le lit de son _otouto_ en baillant. Elle se colla à lui sous les draps, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et s'endormit en sécurité derrière les protections de leurs subconscients.

Interview létale.

« _Pourquoi ne pas être dans la brigade de la Brume de façon permanente ?_

- Je suis une illusionniste de talent, je le sais. Mais, hum, ma véritable vocation est au combat rapproché. Je possède certes une flamme de la Brume suffisamment puissante pour être une bonne officière, cependant, humhum, aussi naturelle que peut être pour moi cette flamme, la Pluie accompagne tous mes mouvements. J'ai le pouvoir de créer du mensonge mais…avez-vous déjà vu le champ de bataille après mon passage ? Il n'y a plus âme qui vive ; la Pluie apaisante qui nettoie tout. Je crois savoir qu'Aleardo-_Vice_ voyait en moi les démons _Varia._

- _Nous avons évidemment tout lu de vos exploits, mais savez-vous jauger avec exactitude votre niveau Kitsune-San ?_

_- Hai, hai._ Je connais pertinemment mes forces et mes faiblesses. Vous ne me verrez pas m'engager dans un combat que je sais perdu d'avance, humhum. C'est comme le principe de la _Varia Quality_. Pour avoir une si bonne réputation, nous n'affrontons que nos ennemis inférieurs. Je suis la Renarde, humhum, je ruse pour obtenir mes intérêts des plus forts. Le renard peut être charognard à ses heures. Je suis une opportuniste, c'est la seule condition pour survivre à _Varia_. Pour ma part, hum, c'est mon habilité à changer mes points et poids de gravité qui me donnent la vitesse, la fluidité et la puissance nécessaire à ma victoire en combat. Je sais instinctivement à la démarche et la présence d'une personne si celle-ci me dominera.

_- Vous êtes la seule femme engagée dans la prestigieuse escouade, avez-vous une explication ?_

- Hum. J'ai été formée pour l'excellence. Je suis née pour survivre dans ce genre de milieu, c'est génétique. Même si je reconnais que mon caractère joue plutôt en ma défaveur. J'applique toutes mes techniques de survie et ai confiance en mes capacités. Je ne crois pas ni me sous-estimer ni me surestimer. J'élimine ceux qui me dérangent et assure ma survie auprès des plus forts. Mon genre n'a pas d'importance, ma force en a. Mais je suis fière d'être la seule femme de la _famiglia_ et compte bien le rester, humhum, c'est un défi d'endurance. Ici, les hommes sont presque tous remplaçables. C'est l'honneur de _Varia_ plutôt que la confiance ou la fraternité qui nous uni. J'ai pourtant retrouvé ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi.

_- Nous avons tous été étonné de découvrir votre lien à Cervello autant qu'à Fran. Comment avez-vous vécu la séparation avec votre otouto d'adoption ?_

- Hmhm. Je dois bien avouer que ça a été dur. Il faut dire premièrement que lorsque je suis revenue dans le Jura chez _Mamie _à dix-huit ans, j'ai non seulement appris qu'il avait été enlevé, mais également qu'il n'avait plus de souvenirs de moi. Hum. Pendant les quatre années où j'ai subi l'éducation et les entraînements sévères de mes sœurs, je me suis accrochée à ma citrouille comme à une bouée de sauvetage. C'est uniquement grâce au symbole de notre fraternité que j'ai pu échapper à la teinte et au masque. Vous vous rendez compte, hum, ces pouffiasses voulaient me teindre en ROSE ! Tout ça pour rectifier mes défauts génétiques. Hum, quelle plaisanterie, je suis plus puissante qu'elles. C'est ce qui m'a permis de leur survivre dans un premier temps, et de continuer à vivre par la suite.

_- Justement, quelle est la signification de cette citrouille ?_

- Hum. Je l'ai porté au moins autant de temps que Fran a porté sa pomme. Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi ce jour-là, lorsque _Mamie_ a décidé de me garder, l'image d'une citrouille m'est passée par la tête. C'est sans doute en raison de la couleur de mes cheveux. Je pense que Fran avec les siens verts s'est identifié à une pomme et l'a ainsi matérialisé en même temps. Je ne l'ai enlevée qu'en commençant à voyager, quand je pensais ne jamais revoir Fran. Vous n'imaginez pas mon choc lorsque je me suis rendue compte que mes cheveux avaient poussés en dessous jusqu'à atteindre mes reins, humhum.

_- Vos iris et votre longue crinière fauves sont en effet une signature, de même que Sinistra, Destra et vos "hum" récurrents. Mais pourquoi "la Renarde" ?_

- La Renarde est un ensemble de choses sur lesquels je n'ai pas forcément d'influence, hum. Je crois avoir déjà mentionné que ma mère porteuse à _Cervello_ - que je n'ai donc jamais rencontré - était japonaise bien que mes gènes soient métissés. C'est elle qui m'a nommée ainsi. Puis ma défaillance m'a comme par hasard conduite à endosser la couleur et le pouvoir - j'entends par là les illusions et la ruse - de l'animal mystique dans sa culture. Puis le peu de personnes m'ayant survécu ainsi que mon habilité à échapper à ceux qui me recherchent ont justifiés, sans que je le décide, de ce nom. Je suis la Renarde et le revendique tout comme chaque face de mon entité l'exprime.

_- En parlant de votre capacité à disparaître, qu'avez-vous ressentie lorsque Superbi Squalo vous a acculé et plus ou moins forcé à rejoindre Varia ?_

- J'ai passé ma vie à m'assurer que _Cervello_ ne retrouve pas une fois de plus trace de moi. Ceci explique pourquoi Squalo-_Taichou_ a eu autant de mal à me débusquer d'une part, mais aussi pourquoi il y est parvenu ; je ne m'y attendais pas. J'ai vécu mon recrutement comme un échec personnel, mais finalement, je pense être plus épanouie avec les assassins. Je l'ai déjà dit, je suis faite pour appartenir à ce genre de groupes indépendants. Je n'ai pas été étonnée outre mesure qu'ils me pourchassent pour mes qualités, sans vouloir être présomptueuse, humhum. J'ai accepté la situation assez rapidement. Je me suis faite repérée par ce que je n'avais pas été assez prudente en jouant avec Kyo-_chan_, c'était mon erreur alors j'en assume les conséquences. De plus, j'ai tendance à être indifférente à ce qui m'entoure tant que je peux vivre, tuer et boire du rhum. Alors partir pour l'Italie en tant qu'officière _Varia_ n'avait pas l'air si mal.

- _Quant à la relation intrigante que vous entretenez avec votre Boss, Xanxus, que pouvez-vous nous dire ?_

- ...

_- Kitsune-San ?_

- Votre temps est écoulé. Comme vous êtes en fin de vie, je vais vous confier une chose. Ce type est sûrement le meilleur coup de la Mafia. _Sayonara_, humhum.

_- Attendez ! Kistune-Sa...»_

L'inépuisable paperasse.

Kitsune Aiko était à deux doigts d'exploser. Depuis qu'Aleardo était mort, elle était devenue Vice-Capitaine de l'escouade de la Pluie. C'était donc à elle qu'incombait la responsabilité de faire le surplus de travail que son Capitaine, Superbi Squalo le magnifique, devait faire à la place de leur enfoiré de Boss-_man_ qui n'en glandait pas une. Autant dire qu'elle aussi commençait à rêver de pouvoir étriper ce boss de merde. Déjà que ses propres obligations craignaient, elle devait se taper le travail qu'un autre n'arrivait pas à achever à la place de ce foutu gamin.

Elle jura en terminant de classer les ordres de missions dans les différentes bannettes qu'elle avait installées dans l'armoire pour faciliter le rangement. Elle ne comprenait pas comment feu Aleardo-_Vice _avait pu vouloir ambitionner ce poste. Elle n'était pas à la moitié des fiches à répartir qu'un homme de son escouade entra dans son tout nouveau bureau avec une nouvelle pile de dossiers à trier. La tueuse sentit son envie de meurtre enfler dans sa poitrine et observa l'officier déposer son colis. Il était grand, mince, brun avec des yeux étrangement clairs et deux faucilles pendaient à sa taille.

« Humhum ? »

Le _Varia di Pioggia_ interpellé tourna lentement la tête vers sa supérieure et déglutit de malaise quand il rencontra ses yeux fauves fixés sur lui.

« Oi_, kimi_. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- J-je su-suis. Je suis Askïn, Kistune-_Vice_ ! »

L'homme prit une posture droite et officielle. Il avait été recruté juste après la jeune femme, en remplacement de Furio qu'elle avait assassiné, et avait entendu parler de ses exploits au combat. Il savait également qu'elle tuait quiconque l'emmerdait et ne voulait pas que sa vie se termine ce jour. Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'elle n'était plus en convalescence et Askïn, tout comme ses collègues de rang C, avait été choqué en la voyant finalement jeter ses béquilles et reprendre l'entraînement.

Depuis trois mois qu'il était dans le manoir et s'appliquait à remplir ce qu'on attendait de lui avec efficacité, l'unique femme de la _Varia _dans leur escouade avait toujours été absente aux heures d'auto-formation.

« Enchantée, Askïn-_kun_. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras mon subordonné principal. Tu auras une augmentation sur ta fiche de paye et je te formerais personnellement. Humhum, des objections ?

- Ma-mais ! Je-euh, je... _Nai_, Kistune-_Vice._

- Bien, pour commencer, tu vas toi-même trier les documents que tu viens de rapporter.

- Ma-mais ces documents ne sont pa-pas censés être accessibles pou-pour un officier de rang C comme moi, j'ai une stri-stricte interdiction de les consulter, je ne peu-peux pas...

- C'est un ordre, Askïn-_kun_. Ou bien sous-entends-tu ne pas être assez loyal, capable et qualifié pour ranger de la paperasse ? Si tu es si inutile, je devrais peut être d'ores et déjà me débarrasser de toi, hum ? »

Elle lui offrit un sourire fou et carnassier et pointa le canon de son _Beretta_ droit sur son front. Le nouveau larbin de Aiko savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à tirer. Elle avait déjà le pouce sur la sécurité. Il ne put que hocher la tête avant de prendre place derrière le second secrétaire de la pièce alors qu'une goutte de sueur coulait sur sa nuque.

« _Ha-hai..._

- Humhum, rit-elle avec une bonne humeur feinte. »

Ils se plongèrent donc dans la paperasse envahissante. Ils avancèrent néanmoins plus rapidement. Askïn triait les documents par importance et faction comme le lui avait ordonné Aiko. Celle-ci pouvait grâce à cela s'occuper des feuillets nécessitants autorisations, signatures ou vérifications de sa part. Elle lui confiait une énorme part du travail à faible responsabilité.

Vers 18heures, ils commençaient à sensiblement approcher de la fin quand des coups furent frappés à la porte. La _Vice di Pioggia_ ne prit même pas la peine de montrer qu'elle avait entendu et se resservi un verre de rhum en continuant la lecture du document devant elle.

« _Ano_...Kistune-_Vice_ ? »

Askïn n'eut pas de réponse et – soufflant comme un enfant puni - se décida à ouvrir lui-même la porte au visiteur. Il s'agissait de Tre, de la faction _di Fulmine_. L'homme semblait à la fois hautain et craintif. Il poussait devant lui un chariot débordant de centaines et de centaines de pages désordonnées. Askïn porta sa main à son front et déplora le nouvel apport de dossiers. Il se tourna vers sa supérieure en quête de soutien et fut étonné de la trouver souriante.

« Tre-_kun_ ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir, humhum. J'imagine que parmi le bordel que tu rapportes il y a les derniers ordres de missions non répertoriés que je t'ai envoyé me chercher ? »

L'homme subordonné du Gardien de la Foudre regarda la Renarde avec des yeux étrangement révulsés.

« _Ha-hai_ ! Levi-_sama_ m'a remis l'ensemble de no-nos archives des trois derniers mois. I-il a dit que vous n'aviez qu'à-qu'à vous...démer…vous arranger, avec ce-ceci.

- Humhum, c'est fou ce que ce cher _Comandante di Fulmine_ déborde de sens de l'humour, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'en prie Tre-_kun_, apporte-moi les feuilles que j'attends.

- Me-mes excuses Kistune-_san_, Levi-_sama_ m'a interdit de vou-vous les remettre di-directement. Il a dit que vous n'a-aviez qu'à... »

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et sentit ses chevilles trembler sous la pression de l'aura meurtrière de la jeune femme. Celle-ci leva son bras gauche orné de son pistolet. Son visage si blasé se tordit de nouveau en son grand sourire menaçant tandis que ses yeux ennuyés s'embrasaient de colère. Le cran de sûreté fit un clic sonore quand elle l'abaissa de son pouce.

« Je-je préférerais mourir que de tra-trahir la confiance de Levi-_sama _!

- Eh bien, au revoir, humhum. »

L'instinct reprit le dessus pendant l'infime instant où Aiko lui laissa la chance de revenir sur ses paroles et Tre _di Fulmine_ choisit sa survie.

« A-attendez ! J'imagine que ce sera...un secret, marmonna-t-il »

Il s'assit par terre à contre cœur et entreprit de retrouver les feuilles que son Capitaine avait dissimulées au milieu des milliards – à peu de choses près – d'autres. Il avait envie de pleurer et mourrait de honte si quelqu'un venait à apprendre qu'il avait cédé aux menaces de la femme que son _Comandante-sama_ cherchait à éliminer.

« Quels choix avisés messieurs, humhum. »

Les deux officiers retenus contre leur gré aux prix de leurs vies grommelèrent de concert en enfonçant leurs nez sur les lignes, les lignes et les lignes de mots devant ceux-ci.

« Rien de tel que le travail d'équipe. _Neh_, gentlemans ? »

Vies d'assassins de merde.

Entraînement.

Bien plus tard cette nuit-là, Tre _di Fulmine _fut enfin libéré par la _Vice Comandante di Pioggia_ qui le tenait en ''otage''. L'officier ressentait presque de la pitié pour le jeune Askïn qui devait encore suivre et subir cette folle. Il s'en alla vers ses quartiers tandis que les deux autres en question pénétrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement de l'aile Ouest. Aiko se tenait debout au centre de la pièce, profondément ennuyée. Son nouveau laquais était en face d'elle, tenant entre des doigts incertains les manches de ses faucilles. On pouvait croire à priori que la Renarde avait engagé le premier chargé de documents passant par son bureau. Mais en réalité, elle avait déjà un œil sur le potentiel du jeune homme. Il devait avoir le même âge qu'elle et la tueuse savait qu'il avait été recruté en conséquence du meurtre de Furio et de Klemens la Hyène et des promotions qu'elle et Aleardo avaient eu. La mort de celui-ci signifiait qu'il y devait encore y avoir de nouvelles recrues.

En trois mois à peine, celle qui avait été la nouvelle _Varia_ avait suffisamment monté en grade et perdu – voir éliminé – de ses camarades pour devoir elle-même prendre part aux délibérations sur les prochaines embauches. Mais en parallèle à ceci, elle avait donc repéré Askïn. Elle ne savait rien de son passé ou de ses compétences. Elle n'avait même pas lu le rapport sur lui auquel elle avait pourtant accès. La seule chose que ses yeux avides avaient enregistrée était l'image de ce brun à la peau bronzé et aux iris cristallines maniant une immense faux. Il pouvait aller bien plus loin. Elle se fichait de son histoire, mais le voulait juste de son côté pour le voir s'endurcir. Elle voulait pousser l'assassin au regard meurtrier qui se cachait derrière les bégaiements apeurés et les grands yeux innocents de l'officier de rang C de ses troupes.

« Vou-vous êtes sûres que ça va le faire, Kitsune-_Vice_ ?

- _Hai, hai._ Tu as peur, humhum ?

- _Nai,_ mais... Vou-vous sortez tout juste de convalescence et n'êtes mê-même pa-pas armée.

- Ne sous-estime jamais ton ennemi, jamais.

- …

- …Hum, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as fait prononcer cette putain de réplique clichée de tous les films, livres, mangas ou même fanfictions qui existent. J'ai l'air d'un cliché. J'ai l'air d'un cliché et c'est de ta faute Askïn-_kun_.

- De qu-quoi parlez-vous, Kitsune-_Vice_ ?

- _Kimi_, tu apprendras que _la Renarde_ est toujours dangereuse. En garde, hum. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement où Askïn se tendit en attente de l'attaque qu'il pensait recevoir. Sa Vice-Capitaine avala quelques gorgées d'un verre de rhum qui n'était pas là quelques instants plus tôt avant de planter son regard vers le plafond. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas.

« Kitsune-_Vice_ ?

- _Hai_ ?

- Vou-vous ne m'attaquez pas ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je...Ne de-deviez-vous pas m'entraîner ?

- Je vais être claire, humhum. Si je t'attaque Askïn-_kun_, tu mourras. Je ne blague pas avec le combat. Ton entraînement va pour le moment consister à retravailler ma défense. J'espère juste pour toi que tu es suffisamment doué pour que je puisse réellement faire quelque chose, hum. Et puis arrête de me vouvoyer, on doit avoir le même âge hum. Allez, au boulot, essaye de me toucher. »

L'officier n'était pas convaincu mais fini par se décider à passer à l'attaque lorsque _la Renarde_ lui précisa que c'était un ordre. Toujours armé de ses deux fossiles, il s'avança d'un bond vers elle et tenta une attaque directe vers son visage. La lame courbe la traversa simplement. Hébété, Askïn n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses appuis qu'un coup de pied en plein ventre l'expédiait à quelques mètres. Quand il se releva, Kitsune se tenait toujours à la même place, son verre à la main, le regardant avec ennui.

Ce fut à cet instant que le garçon comprit qu'il y avait réellement un gouffre entre son niveau et celui de sa supérieure qui en réalité était sa cadette de six mois. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se concentra pour relâcher ses instincts de tueurs, ceux qui l'avaient conduit à se faire engager par _Varia_. Askïn avait toujours été un bon garçon, faisant de son mieux pour aider ses parents à la maison et dans les champs. Mais il était allé à l'école en ville à quinze ans, après une vie de paysans. Cela l'avait radicalement changé et le jeune homme s'était retrouvé aux prises de folies meurtrières qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer. Lorsqu'il laissait tomber sa conscience de garçonnet obéissant, l'homme possédait les réflexes d'un tueur d'exception.

Qui y avait-il de mieux placé qu'une tueuse confirmée pour en reconnaître d'autres ? C'était pour cette raison que Aiko avait décidée de former Askïn, comme elle l'avait fait pour Fran bien des années plus tôt – même si le lien qu'elle entretenait avec son _otouto_ n'était en rien comparable à celui avec son laquais. Quand celui-ci chargea de nouveau et enchaîna les tentatives avec bien plus de force, de rapidité et de subtilité, _la Renarde_ comprit qu'il faudrait des heures et des heures pour le faire gagner en vitesse. C'était la première phase de son entraînement. Quand elle esquiva chacune de ses attaques en changeant simplement les appuis de son corps, elle sut qu'il la voyait à peine se déplacer et croyait presque la toucher à chaque fois. Elle souffla lourdement en terminant son verre de _Bacardi_ et envoya son pied gauche dans son estomac. Il vola encore plus loin.

Le temps qu'il se relève de sa rencontre avec le sol, l'illusionniste officieuse de la Pluie commença à étirer ses membres doucement. Ses blessures étaient en théorie remises, mais elle se sentait encore faible. Elle avait officiellement reçu l'autorisation de reprendre l'exercice après qu'on lui ait retiré les pièces chirurgicales restantes dans son corps, mais devait encore ménager ses membres blessés pour quelques jours. Xanxus cependant devait garder ses attelles et son lit une petite semaine de plus et elle était bien heureuse de ne pas être à sa place. Elle ne comptait d'ailleurs pas être présente lorsqu'il pourrait de nouveau se déplacer librement.

S'échauffant, elle fit précautionneusement rouler ses articulations, – très - soigneusement sur le côté droit, et attendit que son ''adversaire'' soit prêt. S'il se montrait suffisamment compétant pour progresser et lui survivre, elle renforcerait ensuite sa puissance physique, son maniement et ses techniques de combat. Elle l'emmènerait sûrement en mission avec elle. Aiko finit par stabiliser ses ancrages et évita les faucilles qui arrivaient sur elle. La nuit allait être longue.

Emission spéciale.

Fran se baladait seul dans les couloirs du manoir. Il avait laissé le Prince jouer avec une illusion de lui pendant qu'il allait faire un tour. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il n'avait pas vu son _onee-chan_. Il se dirigea à travers les couloirs tapissés du manoir jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement de l'aile Ouest. Il se retrouva face à un mur vierge, parfaitement lisse - il avait vérifié - à l'emplacement de la porte. Il se chuchotait dans les couloirs quelques rumeurs saugrenues, comme quoi une salle aurait subitement disparu trois jours plus tôt et que personne n'avait revu la Vice Capitaine ainsi qu'un officier de rang C _di Pioggia_. L'illusionniste batracien avait très bien comprit de quoi il en retournait. Il se posta en face du fameux mur, sur un petit tabouret de bois qu'il avait matérialisé et attendit, accroupi près du sol. Il n'eut qu'une ou deux minutes à patienter avant que les battants effacés ne se révèlent soudainement sur la femme disparue.

Aiko sortit de la salle en baillant. Elle étira élégamment ses bras au-dessus de sa tête comme après une sieste puis les croisa derrière sa nuque. Elle fit quelques pas avant de remarquer la tête de grenouille devant elle.

« Oh ! _Ohayo_ Fran, humhum.

- _Ohayo Nee-chan._ Tu t'es bien amusée ?

- _Hai, hai_ ! Je savais que Askïn-_kun_ pouvait le faire, humhum ! N'est-ce pas, Askïn-_kun_ ? »

Les deux illusionnistes portèrent leur regard vers le concerné qui gisait lamentablement au sol, en sueur, des bleus déformant son visage. Il tentait visiblement et en vain de ramper, mais réussis néanmoins à croasser son assentiment.

« _Ha-hai...Aiko...Vi-vice_...

- Dis, Aiko-_nee_, il était vraiment faible avant ?

- Humhum, trois jours c'était rien que pour la vitesse et l'endurance. Il était si lent.

- Au moins il a survécu à la première phase, les trois derniers que tu as voulu entraîner n'ont pas tenu quinze heures. Même moi tu avais faillis me tuer, Aiko-_nee_.

- C'est vrai, humhum. C'est pour ça que vous êtes spéciaux. Vous respirez encore. »

Ils s'en allèrent ainsi vers les jardins, laissant le pauvre Askïn exténué et au bord de l'inconscience sur le parquet blindé de la salle d'entraînement. Ce fut un officier du Ciel qui devait porter une missive à la Vice Capitaine _di Pioggia_ qui l'y retrouva une demi-heure plus tard et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

Fran et Aiko s'isolèrent entre des buissons, et s'allongèrent au milieu du parterre de fleur.

« Dis, Aiko-_nee_ ? À quoi va-t-on jouer aujourd'hui ?

- Humhum...Je ne sais pas Fran. Qu'as-tu envie de faire ? »

L'adolescent prit le temps de la réflexion mais ne parvint pas à trouver une idée entraînante. Ils restèrent donc allongés, cachés et s'endormirent. Il fallut deux heures aux deux autres officiers de la Brume pour retrouver leur Capitaine ainsi que dernière officière.

« Finalement, je pense qu'on jouera ce soir, dit la grenouille en baillant.

- Humhum, nos obligations nous rappellent, lui répondit _la Renarde._

- Fran-_sama_, Kitsune-_san_, s'introduit Luigi en s'inclinant devant leur buisson.

- Il est l'heure de votre…mission, termina Mario à ses côtés.

- _Hai, hai_, répondit leur Capitaine.

- Mario ? Luigi ? À partir de maintenant vous m'appellerez _Ohime_. Compris ?

- _Ha-hai_...

- Kistune...

- _Hime_, conclurent-ils en cœur. »

Les quatre membres de la faction _della Nebbia_ s'en allèrent vers leur bureau. Sur le chemin, la seule femme de la _Varia_ s'adressa de nouveaux à ses deux collègues.

« Mario ? Luigi ?

- _Hai,_ Aiko-_hime_ ? demanda Luigi.

- En tant qu'officiers de rangs B _della Nebbia_, c'est à vous qu'incombent le, hum, devoir et la responsabilité de remplir mes obligations en cas d'absence impromptue de ma part. Souvenez-vous en, humhum.

- _Ha-hai, Aiko-hime_...acquiesça Mario. »

Puis leur troupe de quatre alla s'installer dans la salle qui leur était réservée. C'était une pièce dénuée de table, uniquement remplit par une immense télévision avec home cinéma, quelques étagères débordantes de feuilles en vrac, ainsi que de deux larges canapés de cuir noir. Ils s'y installèrent confortablement et Mario se saisit de la télécommande. Un jingle enfantin résonna et tous se plongèrent dans le défilement des images à l'écran. Il était en effet l'heure de leur Émission.

« _Kaizoku ou ni ore wa naru_ !* »

- ...

- Dis, Aiko-_nee_, tu ne penses pas que ce serait trop classe si je pouvais étendre mes bras comme ça ? Je pourrais enfin réussir ma pause d'ouverture de Boîte au-dessus de ma grenouille.

- Humhum... »

Diplomatie mafieuse.

Beno était indécis. On avait ordonné à l'officier _Varia_ de rang S – c'est-à-dire, membre de la faction _di Cieli_ du Boss – de donner une foutue lettre à la gonzesse _di Pioggia_. Mais voilà, elle était introuvable. Le bouffon inutile à moitié mort qu'il avait trouvé ne faisait rien d'autre que murmurer son nom sans pouvoir lui dire où lui remettre le courrier. L'assassin avait dans l'idée que ce truck était important, mais il n'était pas un bouffon de facteur. Il ne savait donc pas s'il devait continuer à la chercher comme un con, ou abandonner pour vaquer à ses occupations.

Beno s'adossa contre un mur et alluma une cigarette. En tirant les premières lattes, il regarda l'anneau Varia à son doigt. Pour l'instant, seuls les officiers de rang S possédait le moyen de se servir de la technologie des flammes de dernières volontés. Ce groupe de personnes incluait donc les Gardiens ainsi qu'une unique faction de sept, dirigée par le Boss et ses six officiers personnels. Beno était l'un de ces privilégiés à la puissance redoutable. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'emmerder éternellement pour la lettre d'une bouffonne, _eh _?

Le tueur termina sa cigarette et laissa le mégot par terre, dans le couloir. Il fourra les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de cuir et se mit à siffler en se déplaçant dans les couloirs. Dans son dos, la veste de cuir rouge qui tenait sur ses épaules était marquée de l'emblème Varia. Ses cheveux anarchiques reprenaient la même couleur improbable. Sous sa bouche pincée dans son sifflement, son bouc aussi noir que ses sourcils donnait un air sévère à son visage.

Beno _Tempesto di Cieli_ contrôlait la plupart du trafic de Varia : approvisionnement en armes, fonds ou alcool par exemple. Alcool, entre autre, mais alcool, particulièrement. Le mafieux s'en alla par un ascenseur secret dans les entrepôts du sous-sol dont les entrées terrestre étaient dissimulées dans les kilomètres de forêt alentour. Il récupéra dans son bureau une des deux caisses qui étaient arrivées en provenance du Venezuela avant de remonter dans les étages du quartier Sud où le Boss et le reste de la faction siégeait.

C'était pour cela qu'on l'avait envoyé, lui, comme un bouffon, en pigeon voyageur. Ce n'était pas souvent que l'un d'entre eux descendait à une heure correcte. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux à dormir au Manoir ses derniers temps. Il remonta jusqu'au salon aménagé où il avait laissé le Boss un peu plus tôt. Oui, onze heures était une heure décente pour entamer le _Rhum Diplomatico_ de premier choix. Xanxus ne lui posa pas de question et tous deux se mirent à boire en silence dans le confort de la pièce.

« Déchet, dit le Boss au troisième verre. Y'en a beaucoup de cette merde ?

- Ces bouffons ont envoyés deux caisses, répondit Beno en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette.

- Rappels ces déchets, dis leur que s'ils rajoutent une vingtaine de caisses, commença le Chef de Varia, et des cigares, j'y réfléchirai. »

Beno et Xanxus trinquèrent, fiers des dessins qu'ils projetaient en silence. Il n'y paraissait pas comme ça, mais le fils adoptif du _Vongola Noño_ prenait constamment de lourdes décisions pour l'orientation de la _famiglia_ dont il était à la tête. Il n'abandonnait pas son idéal mafieux et incarnait sa colère avec force. Lorsqu'ils en furent à la huitième bouteille, bien plus tard, après la mort d'une poignée de serveurs maladroits, deux steaks et des lasagnes, ils avaient conclues la majorité des affaires courantes. Il faudrait encore quelques efforts de plus pour que les décisions se changent en action…D'où la demande des vingt caisses avant les négociations.

Lorsque Beno se réveilla, il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Il avisa du salon vide, plongé dans l'obscurité et de la bouteille de rhum pas tout à fait terminée près de lui. Il se gratta la tête en se remettant en position assise, baillant la bouche grande ouverte. Il retrouva son paquet de _Marlboro Rouge_ sous la chaussure qu'il ne portait pas pour en prendre la dernière cigarette. Il la cala au coin de ses lèvres et attrapa la bouteille. Amenant son poing à son visage, il incendia la face de son anneau rouge d'officier Varia. La flamme de la Tempête alluma sa cigarette.

Beno tira de longues bouffées avant de se lever. Puis le tueur avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte de la bouteille au sol. En récupérant sa veste de cuir rouge, il décida de faire un saut par sa chambre avant d'aller chercher la deuxième bouteille. Dans les escaliers, il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours la lettre cartonnée du Boss pour la gonzesse. Décidant de ne pas se prendre la tête, il donna le courrier aux premiers bouffons qu'il croisa, qui ne pourrait pas refuser de la remettre à la fille à sa place. Ceci fait, il vaqua à ses occupations, ramenant avec lui une boite de cigares qu'avait envoyée un autre bouffon de _mafioso_ Cubain, l'esprit tranquille.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Mario et Luigi qui ne savaient plus quoi faire.

« Mais, s'outra l'Officier de la Brume, Aiko-_hime_ est partie en mission d'infiltration…

- …et ne reviendra que dans dix jours, termina son partenaire, Aiko-_hime_ a abandonné son poste…

-…ne laissant derrière elle qu'un post-it orange sur l'écran plat de la salle de repos…

- De la salle de travaille Luigi !

- Oui, pardon Mario !

- Et le post-it nous était adresser de la part de notre princesse qui…

-… dit qu'elle partait en mission spéciale !

- Allons prévenir Fran-_Taichou_ !

- _Let's go_, cria alors Mario. »

* * *

><p><strong>Nda : <strong>Haha ! Une review ?

* _Kaizoku ou ni ore wa naru ! _One Piece, Eiichiro Oda.


End file.
